Redemption
by MotoXAngels
Summary: My take on the movie Kickboxer 2: David Sloan is caught in a battle he never bargained for. After the death of both of his brother's, David has given up fighting, but an unexpected foe drags him back to the world he left behind. Along with his oldest friend Cali Talon and his new trainer Xian, David seeks to avenge his brother's.
1. Brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

* * *

Early morning sunshine flows through a window onto the face of a young man in his twenties. He sits up in bed blinking, trying to focus his eyes. He raises a hand and wipes the sleep from his eyes, then runs his hands over his face as he tries to wake up.

He slides out of bed and moves about the small room getting dressed in a loose sweatshirt and sweatpants. Pictures line the wall as he moves through his place. Two particular photos have three guys side by side posing for the camera, they look almost identical, the young man is in both photos. The second photo has a caption in the top right corner, written in marker it says 'Sloan Bro's are #1', the year 89' is written on the bottom.

The young man is David Sloan, youngest of three Sloan Brothers, Eric the oldest and Kurt the middle. All three of them world class kickboxing Champions. Both of David's older brothers were killed by a fighter they had beaten, Tong Po. Consumed by dishonor, the fighter tracked down Kurt and Eric, shooting them both in cold blood. David inherited the Sloan Brothers gym, which was where he currently lived and taught future fighters.

David did his usual morning workout routine, Kurt and Eric's faces watching from the wall above him where they had been painted in a mural. After his workout, David walked past them holding a trash bag, looking at his brother's faces he sighed.

"I'm trying, guys. Just not making it easy."

* * *

He stepped out the front doors of the gym and took the garbage out to the trash cans dumping the bag inside. It was then he ran into one of his teenage students Joe, she was all but dragging a teenage boy by his shirt collar.

"Hey Mr. Sloan!"

He looks up, "Hey Joe. Don't you guys have school today?"

"Summer vacation started yesterday. This here's Tommy." She releases the boy's collar giving him a final shove.

"Hey how you doing Tommy?"

David steps forward holding out his hand which Tommy refuses to shake.

"Doesn't look like a Champion to me." Tommy scoffs.

Jo stares open mouthed at Tommy before she grabs him by the shirt and pulls him over behind David who had started for the doors.

"So are you new in town Tommy?"

"No he just got out of juvie." Jo answers.

"Aw he can't talk for himself?"

David says looking back at the two teenagers.

"Na, he's too bad to talk. I told him about that thing you do with your eyes closed."

"Oh, the rock and the river?"

"Yeah, that's it."

"Later Joe." David turns and goes back inside the gym.

"Chicken-shit."

Tommy mouths off and Jo smacks him across the chest. David pops his head back out the door before stepping out in front of Tommy. Joe smiles at him, pulling a worn bandana from her back pocket she hands it to David. He places it over his eyes tying it behind his head.

"I tell ya what, Tommy. You take your best shot."

David bends at the waist sticking his face out towards Tommy, his hands rest behind his back. Jo smiles as Tommy laughs thinking this will be easy. Tommy swings with his right missing David by a mile, then a left and another right both missing. Tommy ducks around to David's other side trying to kick him and David blocking it. Tommy swings again with his right, David blocks it spinning Tommy around pinning his arms behind his back.

"You know Tommy sometimes when you're blind, and times seem darkest, you often see things more clearly."

David lets Tommy go and takes off the blindfold, he winks at Joe as he hands the bandana back to her.

"Come by the gym sometime. I'll show you how its done."

David heads back inside the gym as Joe smirks at Tommy.

"He looks like a Champion to me."

* * *

Later inside the gym David is getting geared up, Joe is putting his boxing gloves on when David's friend Jack walks up to them.

"You didn't put that tape on too tight like you used to do all the time did ya, Janelle?"

"Shut up!"

Jack holds up a paper in front of David. "Electric notice. K, second time."

"So pay it."

"With what?"

"Aw come on, will ya, Jack?"

David gets up climbing through the ropes into the boxing ring.

"We gotta talk Dave."

David turns to his students sitting outside the ring.

"The most dangerous weapon in the universe is a focused mind. Your mind should be like a still, calm pool. Tranquil. Relaxed. One violent emotion is like taking a rock and dropping it into that smooth pond. Everything's chaos. Concentration is lost."

David turns away from the kids towards the other side of the ring where his student/friend is geared up waiting for him. Since David has his back to the door he doesn't see the redhead that slips into the gym and stands just inside the doors watching.

"Now Brian here, is gonna show us how to lose with dignity and grace. You ready?"

"Any time, old man."

"Haha. See, he's trying to throw a rock into my pond. Hey, knockdown ends the lesson."

They both put in their mouth guards and touch gloves before circling each other. The door opens and the redhead watches two men walk in, they're dressed in suits, one bald, one with long blonde hair. They screamed trouble.

* * *

Back in the ring David and Brian trade kicks and blows back and forth.

"Not even close," Brian tells David after he misses with a punch.

Next as Brian goes to kick, David sweeps his leg out from under him dropping Brian to the mat.

"What are you doing?" Brian says as he gets up pissed off.

"I told you, knockdown ends the lesson."

"That was a slip! Had it been a real fight, I would've won. But what do you know about real fights?"

Ouch! The redhead felt the sting of that comment across the room, as did Joe by the look on her face. David scowled as he looked over at Brian.

"Lessons over."

David and Brian get out of the ring, taking off their gear. The two men standing by the door move towards David. The redhead knows these men are trouble, the figure moves along the backside of the ring till they're just behind the two young men, neither who have noticed the redhead yet.

"Listen I'm sorry, I just want to be as good as you." Brian says.

"It's alright. You're gonna be better."

"You're a hell of a fighter kid." The bald man says addressing Brian. "A hell of a fighter." He then turns to David. "And David Sloan… the last of the great Sloan Dynasty. I saw your exhibition this summer. It was sublime, a religious experience."

The redhead mimics David as they both roll their eyes.

"Justin Maciah, sports visionary."

The redhead straightens up, they have heard this name, but never put a face to it until now. They were right, bad news.

"I've created the United Kickboxing Association. This one of your future champs?" Maciah gestures to Brian.

"Yeah someday. He needs a little bit of work, but he's pretty sharp."

The blonde speaks up, "He took you apart Sloan. That last move was a woman's bullshit move my friend."

The redhead scoffed at that statement, _'I take that personally,'_ they thought to themselves.

"He has his problems with the Sloan's. Both of your brothers beat him in the ring. Neil Vargas."

"Yeah, heavyweight kickboxing champ." Brian points out.

"Can we talk business, David?"

"I have a business, Justin." David motions around at the gym.

"How long can you hold onto this place. A month? Two? Come on. It's a dinosaur. I'm gonna take a small time sport and turn it into an international commodity. And I need a spokesperson, someone the fighters and the corporate sponsors respect. Cable contracts, product endorsements, merchandising… the word is…"

"I think the word you're looking for is "hype". David says.

"This is something people wait their whole lives for. This could be your last chance to be somebody."

Maciah hands David a business card.

"I am somebody. You see, I'm a teacher." David eyes the card before he hands it back. "I don't think I want any part of your little three ring circus."

The redhead smiles, David never disappoints.

"I'm very disappointed, David."

"You should learn to live with disappointment, Maciah. It builds character."

"Come on Neil. Call me when you're ready, Brian." Maciah slips the business card into Brian's left glove that he hasn't removed, before they head back out the door.

"Some of what he said makes sense." Brian says looking to David.

They make their way to where the redhead is standing behind a pillar, the redhead makes their way back over towards the door, not ready to be seen.

"Come on, Brian. That guy's a con man. I've seen people like him all my life. He's gonna take a sport that we both love, that we'd die for, and destroy it."

"He said I'm ready to turn pro."

"So, you think I'm holding you back, huh champ?"

"Nah… You coming over for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, what's cooking?"

Brian half-smiles, "Mom's pot roast."

"Ouch," David says clutching his chest while they both chuckle.

"Listen, she thinks everybody likes it."

David holds up his hands. "Not a word from me. I promise… Listen why don't you go hit the weights."

Brian walks into the weight room, glancing back out at David he pulls the card out of his glove staring at it.

* * *

Back out in the gym Joe is shouting. "Stop harassing the fighters, you little punk. Get outta here."

Joe's pulling a small boy by his arm but he shrugs her off as she yells at him, "Hey!"

"So who's the wise guy?" David asks walking out of the office.

"Name's Joey D'Angelo. I came here to fight."

Joe speaks up, "This lowlife is in here challenging our students."

"So you wanna fight, huh Joey?" David asks holding a towel around his neck.

"Yeah, what about it, asshole? I wanna train."

"You uh, you got money for lessons?"

"If I had money do you think I'd be in this crappy dump? I heard you give freebies."

The redhead suppresses a laugh, this small boy couldn't be more than 10 years old, but certainly has guts. The redhead smiles again as David whips the towel over his head in both hands wrapping it around the small boy under his arms and yanks him up off the ground to his face.

"Yeah, well you heard wrong. You wanna train here, you've got to prove yourself. You'll clean the bathrooms. When you see me you smile, you say, "Good morning, Mr. Sloan," like you enjoy it. If I catch you not smiling one time, I'm gonna throw you out on the streets. You got that?"

Joey fakes a smile before David puts him back on the ground.

"Now, what makes you think you're good enough to train?"

Joe butts in, "He's not. I mean, look at the kid. He's small. Obviously he's weak-"

"If you wasn't a chick I'd rip off your damn head. Get what I'm saying."

David covers Joey's mouth as the redhead smiles again.

"You know something? You talk too much. And you shouldn't swear all the time. When you swear all the time it loses its meaning. Got that?"

David takes his hand off Joey's mouth just long to hear, "Go to hell."

He puts his hand back over Joey's mouth, looking at Joe who is trying not to smile. He grabs Joey by the back of his shirt and leads him over to a punching bag.

"Okay, here's the deal- you kick this bag 500 times and I'll train you, you got that?"

Joey nods as David releases him, "I could kick that bag five billion times."

"500 times will be just fine."

"You still have such a way with kids Davi," a melodious voice teases.


	2. Cali's Return & Saturday Night Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story.**

* * *

David straightens up, turning around slowly he faces the owner of the melodious voice.

Cali Talon. His best friend.

She's much shorter than him, standing 5'4" to his 6'1". She has waist length blood red hair which he knows isn't natural because she grew up with him and his brothers, so he knows she is a natural blonde. He never minded though because he said it suits her and her attitude.

Her eyes were the most beautiful blue he had ever seen and looked as though they were made of ice. Her lips were light pink and his breathing quickened as she darted her tongue out to lick them.

She had a long elegant neck and a fit toned body with just the right amount of muscle. Her chest wasn't huge but fit her body nicely, at least a good handful David would guess. She had a nice set of washboard abs, a small but firm butt and legs that seemed to go on forever making her look taller than she was.

She encased this amazing body in a white peasant blouse that hung off her right shoulder exposing her tan skin, light blue skinny jeans that were so tight you could place a quarter in her back pocket and tell if it was heads or tails. On her feet were her favorite black leather knee high heeled boots.

The parts of skin he could see were lightly tan and almost glowed. He could tell she had put on some more muscle since the last time he saw her. Cali is a kickboxing champion like him, she is also a black belt in Ju-Jitsu and an expert in Muay Thai. She may be small but is definitely stronger than she looks, growing up around the three Sloan boys made her that way. They would fight everyday, wrestle and nine times out of ten Cali would beat them all.

"Earth to David. You in there?"

David shook his head clearing it, he smiled at her as she launched herself into his arms hugging him tightly.

"Hey Cali. How you been?"

"Great. How bout you?"

David set her down, "Doing good."

"I see you're a teacher now, that's great. Kurt and Eric would be proud."

They both glanced up at the elder Sloan's watching them from the wall.

"I hope so."

"I know so Davi."

* * *

They chatted for a few before David went to go shower and change for dinner. Cali bumped into Brian as he headed towards the locker room, they hugged, before Brian left he said she should come to dinner tonight, mom misses her.

Cali smiled saying yes, then she moved to stand next to the open office door. She could hear David and Jack talking, she didn't like eavesdropping but she knew David would never tell her the truth about how he was really doing.

Jack sat in a chair to the right of the door, a pile of papers sitting on the table in front of him.

"I'm telling you, you're in trouble. You are two months behind on the mortgage payment. These are all outstanding bills."

David walks out sitting down in another chair across from him. His hair is slightly wet from the shower he took as he puts on his shoes.

"You got any suggestions?"

"Yeah, you start fighting again."

Cali knew how David felt about fighting and knew he would never go back, he was also too proud to ask for help.

"Aside from that."

"Fighting pays the bills man. That's how your brothers made this gym… I could get you some exhibition bouts like Kurt used to take."

"Well fighting killed him."

David walked over to the door, Cali backed up a little so he couldn't see her listening.

"What killed your brothers was fighting in Thailand. Look I know you never thought you were as good as your brothers. Not as strong. Not as fast. But Kurt and Eric always said you had the biggest heart. And heart can win a lot of fights. Just think about it David. Meanwhile we've got bills to pay."

David stares out into the gym at the fighters he trains and kids he looks after.

"I'm not gonna fight anymore, Jack."

"Okay then… at least raise the mat rates and locker fees."

"You know most of these fighters can't afford the rates we're charging them now."

"We also talked about phasing out the youth program-"

"We're not phasing it out."

"What are you, Mother Theresa?" Jack says with a small laugh. "What about aerobics classes? They make money."

David laughs, "Aerobics classes. Man Kurt and Eric would come back from the grave and beat my ass."

Cali had to chuckle, David was right, the older Sloan Bros would haunt his dreams for that one.

"David, I've been in this gym since your brothers started it. So you're like a kid brother to me. There's only so much I can do."

David picks up the pile of bills, "You know I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

Jack holds out his hand for the papers, "Here gimme those. Go on, get out of here. I'll do what I can here. I gotta fix my feet."

"Yeah, you fix your feet. I got a date with an overcooked pot roast."

David walks out the door but stops in the doorway turning back to Jack.

"Hey, Jack… thanks, man."

"Okay," Jack gives him a smile.

David walks out the door as Cali meets him, they turn to walk out but not before Cali gives Jack a sad smile and a look that says 'we need to talk.' Jack nods back as she follows David over to Joey and Joe.

"How's he doing?"

"He's did about 367, so he probably has about… 133 left."

David squats down addressing Joey, "Hey, tough guy."

"What?"

"You got a place to stay?"

"I got 1000 places."

"You got a cot down in the basement if you finish your test. You got that? Don't let him cripple himself huh."

"Yeah," Joe smiles.

* * *

An hour later Cali and David are sitting around the dining room table in Brian's mothers house.

"How is it?"

"Aw it's great, Mrs. Wagner."

"It's wonderful," Cali gives her a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's great, mom."

"I think I overcooked it a little."

Brian gets up walking over to give his Mom a kiss on the cheek. "Na, it's perfect. Let's get the hell out of here and go for a walk."

"Whoa, it's your turn to wash the dishes."

"Ah it's Kristen's turn."

Brian walks out the front door as Kristen stands up irritated, "mom." She walks to the kitchen to do the dishes.

"Brian's getting tough to live with."

"Yeah. I'll help you out."

David says as he and Cali pick up dishes taking them into the kitchen, as Kristen walks out, "Gotta go to Susie's. See you later David. Cali."

"Yeah."

"Bye sweetie."

Brian's mom turns to them as they stand by the sink. "Brian said he had an offer to become a professional."

"Yeah. That's right."

"He's ready, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I mean as a fighter, he's ready. In the ring he's as good as I've ever seen. But uh, he's just not ready in other ways."

"Brian has his mind set on doing this now, and no one can talk him out of it… Look after him… Don't let him get hurt."

* * *

David pats her hand and Cali gives her a small hug as they go out to find Brian, they find him down the street kicking a pole.

"You know sometimes it's better to flow than attack," David tells him as they walk up.

"Sometimes it's better to attack," Brian counters.

"Yeah. And the wise man knows when to do which, right?"

"Yeah well, Dad used to work in a factory 12 hours a day. He flowed. What did it get him? A heart attack. Boom! It's not gonna happen to me."

"At least let me get you a good manager. Maciah is wrong for you."

"You're wrong for me, David. I mean, who are you to give me advice? You're about to lose your brothers' gym for Christ sake. Don't try to drag me down with you."

Brian turns to walk away when David grabs his shoulder, "Hey!"

"Stay the fuck out of my way."

Cali and David watch as their friend walks away from them.

* * *

That night Cali sits in the chair inside the office, she had David believing she was reading the paper but in actuality she was looking over the bills, Jack had left them for her to look over. She knew David would never accept charity or ask for help, so she did what she had to do and confided in Jack. What David didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

David meanwhile was in the ring jump roping and then hitting the punching bag so hard, Cali thought he might punch through it. He came into the office just after Cali put the bills away where David couldn't see them. He picked up the phone calling Jack, Cali knew what he had decided.

"Jack! Yeah it's me. Listen, set me up with that fight, okay? Before I change my mind. Yeah."

David shakes his head as he hangs up the phone, Cali takes his hand giving it a gentle squeeze. It was a small gesture but David understood it, Cali was on his side no matter what.

* * *

The next morning David was in the ring coaching the kids again, Cali stood to his right on the outside of the turnbuckle on the apron.

"You're coming along great. I'm really proud of you. You're doing really good. And don't worry about being the same as the other guy, because everybody's different. We all have our own different styles. That's why we've developed different forms of martial arts. There's karate, judo, ju-jitsu, kickboxing. But all of these different disciplines have one thing in common, a single goal."

"Yeah! To kick ass," Joey says while Joe smacks the back of his head and the other kids laugh.

"Thank you for pointing out the universal truth. A small mind and a big mouth is usually found together. Control! Hey, control is everything. Whether you're a fighter, a carpenter, or lawyer, a banker, whatever you do, the obstacles you face in life is gonna be the same."

David stops as he sees Brian walking towards the doors of the gym, his bag packed. Cali looks over meeting Brian's eyes and gives him a remorseful look, he breaks eye contact first, he feels bad for hurting her like this. David continues his speech but instead is looking straight at Brian.

"Daily life is full of obstacles and temptations that's gonna try and break the smooth surface of the mind. Control is how you overcome these temptations. You control your emotions, you control your life."

David and Cali both sigh as Brian takes one last look around and leaves the gym.

"Okay, hit the showers."

The kids leave and Jack comes over to where Cali is standing.

"David." Jack motions him over with his head. "I can't hardly blame him." He says regarding Brian.

"Yeah, right. So what'd you get?"

"Saturday night at the Civic."

"Who?"

"Neil Vargas."

Cali nearly chokes on her sip of water, figures this would be David's luck.

"Aw Jesus Christ, Jack! That's a UKA bout."

"There's no other bouts to be had. Everybody's caving in to Maciah. I got you a good deal. Look if it makes you feel any better, you don't have any other options."

* * *

So Saturday night Cali and David walk into the empty Civic center with Jack, Joe and David's two trainers.

"You guys know where the locker room is don't ya. Be there in a bit." Jack dismisses the trainers and Joe.

"Your brothers would have been real proud of you today. Why don't you be here by yourself and get ready, and then come on back and we'll get warmed up?"

Jack walks away, Cali watches David stare into the ring, both their minds going 100 miles an hour. A lone voice breaks their silence.

"We all walk in the shadow of those who go before us Mr. Sloan. I'm Sangha, Maciah's business partner in the UKA. Welcome."

He turns to Cali who is standing next to David, holding out his hand she hesitantly takes it, he brings it to his lips kissing it gently. Something about this man feels off to her.

"The beautiful Cali Talon, women's kickboxing champion, it's an honor to meet you."

He turns back to David, "I have a lot riding on you this evening. I just came by to wish you good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

Inside the locker room David is warming up throwing some punches at the trainers gloves.

"Come on. Get a towel," Jack tells Joe as she grabs one wiping off David's face and laying the towel over his head. The trainer applies the Vaseline to David's face as he give him last minute advice.

"Watch it, David. He'll throw a cheap shot. You gotta be a technician out there. Stick and jab, bob and weave. It's time to rock and roll."

Jack puts David's robe over his shoulders, placing the hood up on his head.

"Let's go Champ," Cali says giving him her award winning smile, that instantly puts him at ease. He puts his hands on her shoulders and she guides him through the back towards the ring, the others following. As they walk Cali gives him advice after having watched several of Neil Vargas' fights.

"Hit him with the jab, then with the legs. High and low. High and low. You gotta know what to do with this guy. You're a thinker out there. You're a chess player. King of the ring tonight! King of the ring! Tonight's the night. D-day!"

They run into Brian who shakes his head at David, "You won't work with Maciah, but you'll take on his fighters. I don't see the difference."

"The difference is he doesn't own me."

"Let's go, champ," Jack says guiding David forward.

The arena erupts in cheers as David and the group make their way to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the United Kickboxing Association of America welcome you to your main event! In this corner, in his first fight in over two years… David Sloan. David Sloan!"

David shrugs off his robe and stepping forward raises his hand to the crowd, then bows.

"He is one of the legendary fighting Sloan's! And in this corner, the UKA heavyweight champion, Neil Vargas! To the boxers, your instructions, here's your referee, Judo Gene Labelle."

"I want a clean fight from both of you. Okay Vargas, none of your wrestling bullshit. Sloan, no aikido. Now, you know the U.S. Commission rules. No knees, no elbows, you must hit with a closed fist. I want you to shake hands, go to your corners, when you hear the bell, come out and fight. Best of luck."

Vargas simply hits David's outstretched hand, showing no signs of respect. "I'm gonna hurt you Sloan."

David simply smiles back at him.

The bell rings and they both come out swinging. Within seconds David has knocked Vargas to the mat with a leg sweep.

"There's your woman bullshit move, sweetheart." David smirks at Vargas as he gets up completely pissed off. Both Cali and Brian smile at David's move.

David gets in some great kicks and punches, until Vargas grabs him and wrestles him into the ropes.

Jack yells, "Hey ref, this isn't a wrestling match!"

David takes seven good punches from Vargas, then again Vargas tries to wrestle with him, till the ref breaks it up. He hits David several times again managing to knock him to the mat. The ref gets to a seven count before David gets back up. David again unloads rights and lefts, with several kicks to Vargas managing to make him bleed just as the bell sounds for the end of round one.

After they're both attended to in their corners, the bell rings starting round 2. David comes out relentlessly throwing jabs and kicks, Vargas is bleeding from everywhere on his face. David connects again and again with punches and finally two huge kicks, Vargas falls to the mat and cannot get up. A ten count and the crowd goes crazy as David's hand is held up in victory.

"That was an incredible comeback. What was the key to victory?" The announcer asks.

"The UKA is all hype, just like its paper champions."

"Well, David, you're not implying that-"

"No. I'm saying it. The UKA is crooked and is drug-ridden."

"What are your plans? Who's your next opponent?"

"There'll be none. As of now, I'm retiring. I got what I came for."

"Well there you have it. I don't know what's more shocking ladies and gentlemen, the fight or this announcement by David Sloan afterwards- that he is retiring… there'll be no more fights."

* * *

Back in Vargas's locker room, Maciah throws a glass bottle at a mirror cussing David because he's about to lose his company.

"He must fight again," Sangha says entering. "See to it that he accepts another challenge."

"Wait a minute, you heard him. Nobody's going to get him into the ring again. Besides, what the hell good is that going to do me anyway?"

"Revenge. Take his world out from under him. Does that suit your needs?"

* * *

Back the gym David is cleaning up while Cali sits in a chair reading a book. He notices Joey has fallen asleep in one of the chairs so he picks him up and carries him to his bed instead of the cot in the basement.

"Sleep easy tough guy."

Cali smiles, David is pretty good with the boy. Suddenly she hears something, she motions silently to David who goes out into the gym to look. David sees a guy with a blowtorch, he immediately goes over and grabs him taking the blowtorch from his hand and knocking him down. But just as quickly David is kicked in the back and knocked down, the blowtorch falls igniting the gasoline the two men were spreading around. The fire spreads quickly as the two guys take turns kicking David while he's down.

"David!"

Inside the doorway to the office Cali and Joey are trapped by the flames, yelling for David. Two of the men leave but David manages to get a hold of a third and knocks him down. Pulling off his mask he sees it's Vargas, he holds a gun and shoots David in his left knee before he leaves.

* * *

The next thing David realizes is waking up in the hospital seeing Jack's face.

"The boy died, I'm sorry Davi. Cali's alive, she's got some bad burns on her arms and suffering from smoke inhalation but she'll make it."

Brian comes to see David, "Jack's bringing someone to help you, your brothers' teacher from Thailand."


	3. Life & Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story.**

* * *

Several days after the accident David wakes up, his right eye has a bruise under it, he has a bandage on his left cheek and his left arm is in a cast. He looks over to find a strange man sitting next to his bedside reading an Avengers comic book.

"Who are you?"

"Xian."

"Xian. How did you get here?"

"Super-saver. I also got free rental car and half-priced tickets to Disneyland."

"Just get out of here, okay?"

"Make me."

David smashes a vase filled with yellow roses on his beside table with his cast.  
"Just leave me alone."

"Let me tell you the story about the mouse and the alligator."

"Look, a kid just died and my best friend is in this hospital too, all because of me. So, I'm not in the mood for any of this, okay?"

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to hear, you must make me stop."

David sighs heavily, flopping his head back on the pillow. "Fine. Tell me the stupid story about the stupid fucking mouse."

"Very well, if you insist. Once, a very long, long time ago, there was a mouse who wanted to cross a river. Or was it a chicken?"

David raises his eyebrows at the strange man.

* * *

Across town in the Belage Hotel, Sangha is having a meeting with a man.

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Please."

A woman pours some coffee then they are left alone.

"I have a job for you. To understand the importance, I must relay to you what happened a year ago in Thailand. David Sloan's brother, Kurt, defeated our champion Tong Po. He shamed our nation. We sought a rematch. And one night, consumed by his humiliation Tong Po made it impossible to ever regain our honor. (Tong Po shot Kurt and Eric killing them.) At the moment, it seemed there would never be a chance to regain our honor, then I learned of Sloan's brother, David. As you know in our tradition, if a father could not defend his family's honor, then a son would. David Sloan will give Tong Po the rematch that his brother's death denied us."

"What about his injuries?"

"Kurt Sloan's teacher has come from Thailand to heal David."

"Even if he heals, will Sloan fight?"

"One guess… Make sure nothing happens to David Sloan. Or you will pay with your life. Arrange a meeting between Maciah and David's former student, Brian Wagner. To catch a tiger one must bait the trap."

* * *

The next morning at a beautiful mansion, outside by a swimming pool Brian meets Maciah.

"Mr. Sangha wanted us to meet Brian. I'm glad you could come by."

"I can't believe this place."

"I think I'll be happy here. What about you, Brian? Are you happy?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Where've you been? Your instructor says you're not working out."

"David said you had something to do with the burning down of the gym."

"Would I risk losing all this? What would I have to gain by hurting him. Nothing. The police have cleared me. Vargas acted on his own. You see, if a man like David loses everything, he has to blame somebody else. He creates enemies. I used to be like that once. People thought I was nothing when I was growing up. Do you have any idea what it's like growing up hating who you are? I've struggled all my life to prove them wrong. I was gonna be somebody. I was gonna make it big no matter what."

"And you have, Mr. Maciah."

"I have an offer to make you, Brian. I think you're gonna like it. You wanna fight for the championship?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

* * *

Back at the hospital David is being checked on by a nurse. "Let's have a look. You're very lucky David. How do you feel?"

"Pretty lousy."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about somebody."

* * *

Inside Maciah's weight room, Brian is pushing himself to the limits lifting weights.

* * *

Back at the hospital David is checking himself out, "I'm tapped out."

"If you could just sign where indicated, in triplicate, then you can be on your way."

David hobbles out the door on his crutches and Xian meets him outside.

"May we begin now?"

"Look man, I don't want none of your help okay. I don't want anyone near me right now."

"You need me. It's simple logic."

"You didn't do my brother's any good. What the hell do you think you're gonna do for me?"

David goes to the gym, looking around at the damage he lets his tears fall. He grabs what little stuff he has that wasn't damaged in the fire and checks into a small hotel, closes the blinds and blocks the world out.

* * *

The next day there is knocking on his door, "Go away."

"It's Joe!"

"And Cali."

Just hearing her voice is like a knife through David's heart, he didn't once go to see her while they were in the hospital.

"Just go away."

"Unlock the door Davi," Cali says gently but forcefully.

He sighs, "It's not locked. It's just stuck."

As soon as they enter the room and stand in front of him he immediately feels worse than before. Cali's arms from her elbows to her wrists are bandaged tightly, she has a few small burns and a 4-inch gash on her neck, closed tightly with stitches. He can't meet her eyes, he doesn't want to see the disappointment he knows will be there.

"You look like shit!" Cali says making him look at her.

Joe walks over to the window, "What you're doing to people, isn't fair. You always believed in teaching by example, right? Well, what kind of example is this, Sloan?"

"You know Joey's dead because of me! And look at Cali, that's all my fault."

"David I don't blame you. Joey died because I couldn't get him out, he died in my arms, not yours. That's what I have to live with, not you."

"It's not your fault. Why don't you talk to Xian?" Joe questions.

Cali steps in, "He helped your brothers. Why can't he help you too?"

The two girls leave, walking outside to a bench they sit down next to Xian. Inside David stands up going to the window he closes the blinds.

He lays back down and within minutes there is another knock at the door. "Janelle just leave me alone!" David yells while laying down on his bed.

Next thing he knows the blinds are yanked open, light flooding the room, Xian stands by the window.

"Get up!"

"Ah what do you want, man?"

Xian walks over smacking David on the cheek, "Get up! You are a Sloan!"

Xian moves to backhand him but David grabs his arm, "I'm not as good as Kurt and Eric! I never was!"

"And you never will be. Is that what you're thinking?"

"Hey don't push me!" David stands up from the bed.

"Stop me then. Go on! Hit me!"

David moves to hit him and finds himself on the floor, clutching his hurt knee.

"I think I'm wasting my time."

"You think by coming here and training me everything's gonna be okay? That I'm gonna get Joey back, and Cali, and my gym and my students? You think everything's gonna be okay?"

"Not an easy task. But I can teach you how to walk."

"Walk? I know how to walk."

"Really? Show me."

David moves to stand up but collapses under his own weight. Xian holds out his hand to David.

* * *

Later that day David is outside unwrapping the bandages from his newly healed knee, a 6 inch scar marks his flesh where they did surgery.

"Can you move?" Xian asks as David prods his knee.

* * *

Across town Brian is busy lifting more weights and training for his fight.

* * *

Back at the hotel Xian breaks David's crutches not allowing him the use of them anymore.

"Gee thanks," David says sarcastically.

David starts doing push ups and stretches for his knee. Xian has him hang from a tree branch with his legs lifted and places cinder blocks on his legs to strengthen them. They also do relaxing kata in the park, with Cali joining them, as well as the homeless people around them.

Cali is doing much better with Xian's help, he gave her some of his herbal medicine that made her burns all but disappear within a few days. Her neck is still stitched but should be better in a few more days.

Sangha watches from a nearby car, "The old man is good. David is getting better. The circle will soon be complete."

David spends the next few days running on the beach with Cali and kicking tires wrapped around a tree trunk.

* * *

By this time Brian has already won two fights, heading towards the championship.

* * *

Back on the roof of the hotel Xian is tying a thick rope to the rails around the exterior of the hotel roof. David and Cali follow him around.

"What is the second step in training?"

"Shoot, what do I know? You're supposed to have all the answers, right?"

"I'm getting old. I forget things. Right now, I forget how to begin."

David smiles. "Your strength, right? You're supposed to test the limits of your strength. You begin from there. How did you train Kurt? Jesus. You're going senile."

Cali hides a smirk.

Xian speaks again, "The stronger the body, the stronger the mind. Or is it the stronger the mind, the stronger the body? It's one of those two."

Xian leads David over to the edge of the roof where he has the end of the rope coiled, "Okay pick up the rope."

David picks up the very end of the rope, Cali knows he has no idea what's coming, but she does and can't help but smile.

"Do you have a firm grasp?" Xian asks.

"Yeah."

"Now tell me what's down there."

David turns to look over the edge of the building and Xian kicks him sending him over the side. David screams on his way down till the rope jerks, up top Cali can't contain her laughter.

David hangs in front of a woman's window who looks at him before she says, "Neighborhood's going to shit!"

Xian yells over the side, "Now you'll have to climb back up!"

* * *

Later that day the three of them are walking down the beach, Xian is eating a popsicle when he sees two beautiful girls walk by.

"Sometimes I forget girls can be so beautiful."

"Gee thanks," Cali scoffs but hiding a smile.

Xian smiles warmly at her, "You are more than beautiful, you are exquisite, a Goddess."

Cali blushes, hiding her face behind her hair that flows around her.

David laughs, "What are you? A dirty old man?"

"The girls… the weather, the sun, the sea, it's beautiful."

"So what?"

"My wife was beautiful."

"Hey, I didn't know you were married."

"A long time ago. We never did have a child. But my niece, Mah-Li, she became ours. And then she met your brother, Kurt."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry about that."

"In life you are only living if you move forward. So I move forward, one step at a time, but always forward. You have learned how to walk, David."

* * *

Back at the facility Brian is working out when his trainer comes in with a vile and syringe, he says it will make him stronger for fighting the champion. Mr. Sangha comes in telling Brian he should invite David to his big fight.

* * *

The next day Brian drives his new red Corvette over to where David is staying, he finds him sitting on a bench wrapping his knee, Cali sitting next to him.

"Hey David. Cali."

"Hey Brian."

"How's your leg?"

"It itches."

"Listen, David. I want to help you out. I got plenty of money." He pulls out his wallet.

"Are you kidding me or what? Forget about it."

"I'm fighting Lou Lescano for the championship Wednesday night."

"I heard you had a fight not less than two weeks ago."

"I can handle it."

"Yeah, I bet. What are you taking vitamins to keep up your strength?"

"I've got the best trainers-"

"Yeah that money can buy right."

"David, I really want you to be there. You too Cali. Here's some tickets. Bring my Mom. I've been waiting for this all my life."

David and Cali share a concerned look between them, they're worried for their friend. Xian walks up coming back from the store.

"You know they got him on steroids." David points out as Brian drives away.

"People make choices. He's made his."

"Yeah."

* * *

Wednesday night David, Cali, Xian and Brian's Mom make their way to their seats. The crowd starts cheering as Brian makes his way to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in this corner… the number one contender in the world, Brian "The Hammer" Wagner!"

The four stand up cheering for Brian, letting him know their on his side.

Cali notices that it's taking a long time for Lescano to make his way out. She sees one of Maciah's men hand a piece of paper to the announcer, something doesn't feel right to her.

The man tells the announcer, "Per Maciah, there's been a change in plans."

"Where the hell is he?" Maciah says to Sangha.

The announcer reads it then looks to Maciah, "Mr. Maciah, excuse me, but I don't think we can do this."

"Do what?" Maciah says standing up.

"Tell him to make the announcement," Sangha orders.

"What announcement?"

"Tell him, or else our investment ceases. You'll be left with nothing."

"Um, just make the announcement."

"But it's against Commission Rules," the announcer responds.

"Just make the announcement, damn it!"

"Okay."

Maciah sits back down as the announcer grabs the microphone. Cali sees the fighter coming into the arena, as she catches a glimpse of his face her heart falls to her stomach, it's Tong Po!

"We apologize for the delay, but there has been a change. Lightening Lou Lescano has withdrawn from the fight, due to illness. Fighting in his place from Thailand… the fighter's name is Tong Po, ladies and gentlemen. Tong Po."

Xian stands up bewildered.

"Aw, Christ!" One of the judges exclaims as he stands up walking over to Maciah.

"What the hell is going on here, Maciah? That fighter isn't licensed in this state. (Sangha's bodyguard grabs him) Hey, let me go! Get your hands off me ya monkey!"

Maciah stands up going over to Brian, "Brian, you don't have to fight him."

"It's no problem. I'll kill him."

Xian looks down at David, "Your friend is in great danger."

"What the hell is going on?" Maciah says to Sangha.

"Tong Po is what this is all about."

The bell rings signaling the start of the round. Cali can barely stand to watch what's about to happen.

Each punch Brian gives him doesn't even phase Tong Po. He unleashes on Brian, not even the ref can stop Tong Po's illegal moves. The bell rings signaling the end of round one, Brian is dazed from the elbows Tong Po gave him to his face.

Round two begins as Brian hits him with a few punches, but Tong Po nails him with a huge uppercut then a kick to the head. He hits Brian with another illegal elbow.

Xian yells to David and Cali, "This fight must be stopped. He killed your brothers."

David and Cali run down to ringside trying to stop the fight. Tong Po has Brian in the corner hammering him with punches and kicks.

David gets up on the ring apron, "Brian!"

"He's a goddamn bull. I'm holding my own, right?"

"This guy is gonna hurt you bad."

"I'm gonna hurt him back."

"Brian, listen to me. Get out of the ring. This guy's gonna hurt you."

"Nobody can beat me!"

"I'm begging you. Tong Po's the guy that killed my brothers."

"No fucking way! I don't quit."

"Brian please, he's gonna kill you!" Cali screams at him, begging.

A crowd of 6 security guards are trying to drag David away from the ring. The bell rings and Tong Po comes out swinging at Brian, David yells at the judges to stop the fight but no one listens. Tong Po nails Brian in the head twice with his skull. The ref calls for the bell and stops the fight. Tong Po elbows the ref in the stomach and picks him up throwing him to the arena floor.

"Brian! Over here! Please Brian, get out of the ring!" Cali is screaming on the apron holding Brian's arm trying desperately to get him out of the ring. Cali looks up just in time to get punched in the face by Tong Po, knocking her off the apron to the floor. He then kicks Brian twice in the stomach as Brian's bent over. Tong Po beats Brian until he his finally motionless on the ring floor.

David runs back over helping Cali off the floor, he looks at her rapidly swelling eye. They stand by glaring at Tong Po while the doctor checks over Brian. Xian meanwhile is having a staring contest with Sangha.

* * *

In the back room a flat-line sounds, Brian's heart has stopped beating. David tries to console his mom while a nurse looks over Cali's eye.

Sangha steps into the room looking at David, "The match is yours… Here… two hours."

* * *

An hour later David, Cali and Xian are sitting inside a burger place. The swelling on Cali's eye has gone away but a black and purple ring surrounds her eye and cheekbone.

"Tell me one of your stories, Xian. (Xian shakes his head) Come on, one of those… animal stories."

"Once there was an elephant and a rhinoceros. The elephant was unstoppable when he was on the run and when the rhinoceros wanted to stay where he was… He was immoveable. The elephant knew that. One day the elephant decided to charge the rhinoceros. You know what happened?"

"They killed each other."

"You have heard this before."

"No… I guess I'm just getting to know you that's all."

"So I am no longer inscrutable? That is too bad."

"Well maybe this time your story comes up with a different ending. Maybe this time one of the animals live. Sangha sent you to me, didn't he?"

"He did it through Morrison. Sangha tricked us both. He wanted to make sure you were a worthy opponent. I thought I could protect you. But I was wrong. I'm an old fool. Or maybe worse…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tong Po killed my niece along with your brothers. Maybe a part of me wants revenge. Maybe a part of me is willing to sacrifice you to get it. If that is so… I am no better than Sangha."

"This is my fight. It's just something I gotta do, now."


	4. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

Jack is standing by the ring when the upper doors to the Civic center open, David, Cali and Xian come walking through them. They make their way down the stairs till they reach Jack.

"You didn't think I'd miss one of your fights, did ya? Brian's mom told me what happened. Here's your gear, champ."

"Yeah, thanks man."

David stands in the ring with Xian, Cali and Jack stand on the arena floor staring at the pools of Brian's blood that stain the canvas.

Xian tapes up David's hands, "You know what may happen? If your leg is hurt…"

"David!"

Cali climbs up on the apron, David walks over to her. He sees the unshed tears in her eyes threatening to fall. This means a lot to him, because Cali never cries. He meets her eyes and holds her gaze.

"David."

She barely whispers his name, but he can hear the emotion in her voice. He knows what she is trying to say, in answer he leans down kissing her lips gently, she returns the kiss. He pulls away leaning his forehead against hers.

"Ditto Cal."

They share a small grim smile before David walks over to two silver buckets in the middle of the ring. One filled with glue and another with broken glass, it is the traditional Muay Thai fighting that is done in Thailand. A fighter dips his hand wraps into the glue then the broken glass, it's brutal and Cali is scared to death for David.

"David, you don't have to fight Muay Thai. It's not just using glass. It's fighting with no rules. You could be killed. Hundreds of years ago… this was how we fought."

* * *

The side doors open as Sangha, the bodyguard, two trainers and Tong Po make their way in. They stop next to the ring where one of the men sets up a video camera.

"The video is for our people back home, to prove that we have regained our honor."

"It ain't over-"

"Until the fat lady sings. Yes I'm familiar with that expression. You'll fight Muay Thai until one of you can no longer continue. Understood?"

David nods, Sangha walks away back to Tong Po who gives him a curt nod.

They come out of their corners, circling each other like prey. David takes the first shot kicking Tong Po in the stomach, then three punches to the face.

Cali watches as they trade blow after blow, David is the first to draw first blood. Tong Po unleashes his deadly elbows to David's head, dazing him. He takes blow after blow from Tong Po until he cannot see straight. He falls to the canvas right at Cali's feet.

"David!"

"You're the weakest… of all the Sloans." Tong Po tells him.

David is a bloody mess, his left eye swollen shut, cuts all over his face, as Xian and Cali try to coach him.

Xian says, "David. I see no fat lady. I hear no singing. So, it's not over yet. Concentrate. The most fierce weapon is the human mind. Now go kick his ass and let's go home!"

"Remember Davi, sometimes when you're blind, and times seem darkest, you can often see more clearly." He turns giving Cali a small smile as she repeats his words to him.

He looks up at Tong Po, bending over at the waist he tells him, "I tell you what.. you take your best shot."

Tong Po responds with a right jab, then a left both which David dodges. He then hits Tong Po with a flat palm to the sternum 5 times. Again hit after hit Tong Po swings and David blocks, David then unleashes a torrent of kicks and punches till finally Tong Po is knocked over the ropes and onto the ground. Sangha then jumps in the ring pulling out a gun and pointing it at David. The bodyguard pulls one as well aiming it at Jack's back.

"Is this what you call honor?" David asks Sangha.

"I have no honor! When a man loses his honor, he has nothing."

Cali then attacks the bodyguard knocking him out, it distracts Sangha enough for David to kick the gun out of his hand then knock him out as well. The four of them stand together and give a sigh as they realize it's over.

* * *

A couple of months later Cali and David are holding on for dear life as they try to teach Xian how to drive a car. They screech to a stop hitting a bunch of trash cans, and almost running into the wall of the gym.

David and Cali get out as Xian exclaims, "You are not as good a teacher, as you are a student. You must have patience. Did I block the sidewalk?"

* * *

From around the corner comes Joe again dragging a boy by his shirt and a group of more boys following.

"Mr. Sloan! This here's Carl. He's the new punk in the neighborhood. He doesn't take anything on faith."

"Aw how you doing Carl?"

David reaches his hand out to shake but Carl fakes him out telling Joe, "He doesn't look like a champion to me."

Joe smirks along with David, Cali and Xian as she hands David the bandana from her pocket.

David ties it around his eyes, then leaning down he tells Carl, "Okay, kid. You take your best shot."

Carl swings a right that David blocks, a left that he ducks and a right that David catches right in his hand. The look on Carl's face is pure terror. They hear music and see an ice cream truck.

"Time out. My Treat!"

All the kids run to the truck as Xian starts another of his stories.

"Did I ever tell you the story about the water buffalo and the caterpillar?"

"I don't think so."

"Or was it… the tiger and the dragon?"

David and Cali laugh as Xian walks away to the truck, David grabs her around the waist kissing her gently and taking her hand, he leads her to the truck.

* * *

Slowly over the next year the three of them rebuild the gym, even make some improvements. Cali convinced David to let her help him with the bills and money. Between the money she won from fighting, her modeling and her trust fund, she had more than enough. Cali never spent any of it, only saved, and she wanted it to go to a good cause.

* * *

After the gym was rebuilt they added Brian's face to the wall, it was only right to them. Most of the pictures and David's personal stuff had been saved from the fire. Even though he spent much of his time at Cali's house, 30 minutes from the gym he still kept his stuff at the gym the same.

* * *

A year after the Tong Po incident, things between David and Cali went bad. She had gotten an amazing offer to travel to Brazil for some exhibition matches, she would be gone for only a few months. Instead of understanding and supporting her, David did the opposite which was to yell and be pissed off.

* * *

One night at the gym, a week before Cali was scheduled to leave, she tried reasoning with David again.

"David please. Try to understand what this means to me. What it could mean for us."

"Us? What does it have to do with us? It's you they want."

"Yes but you, me and Xian are a team, they'll see that. They'll hear about the gym and it might help us out with money and sponsors."

"I don't need it, I don't fight anymore."

"I know that. But just because you don't, why can't I?"

"So you're choosing your career over us?"

His words hit her like a freight train. "No. I thought you'd support me on this. I'll only be gone a few months."

"Yeah, well I don't. So make a decision, Brazil or me?"

Again the wind is knocked right out of her lungs, she gasps as tears run down her face. "David that's not fair. How can you ask me to choose?"

"Then it's clear you've already made your decision. Hope you have a great time. Maybe someday we'll bump into each other again."

The coldness in his voice sent a chilled dagger through Cali's heart. Never had she expected David to react this way. She went to touch him but he turned his back on her. So she gathered up her things, kissed Xian goodbye and walked to the door. Just before she left she said something David will never forget.

"I hope someday I can earn your forgiveness. I love you, Davi."

* * *

That was the first and last time David heard those words from her, it cut him like a knife but his pride would not let him go after her.

Two months passed and David waited for her return, but it never came. No call, letter or surprise visit. She had forgotten him, and who could blame her. He wished he could go back and redo that night, the night that haunts his dreams.

* * *

Meanwhile in Brazil, Cali's dreams are filled with dead girls, electrocution and the life of a slave.

After her last exhibition bout, she was kidnapped from her hotel room that night as she slept by a man named Frank Lane. She found out that he ran a slave trade of young girls in Brazil, and he had originally wanted to sell her to the highest bidder. That was till he realized how much more she could make him by simply renting her out.

None of the men ever touched her inappropriately, she would simply be their escort to dinners and parties, a trophy for them to show off.

Cali was strong and would never allow herself to be caged or broken though, she had a fire inside that Lane liked. She fought with the guards and tried to run away multiple times, but every time she was caught before she could escape the property.

Lane didn't want to mark her face or her body, so instead to punish her he designed a collar that resembled a thick silver necklace. A one inch chain that wrapped around her neck once then hung down between her breasts, with a teardrop charm. To anyone else it looked like a beautiful silver and diamond necklace, but it sent out an electric shock that could down a horse. So whenever Cali acted up or ran, Lane simply pushed a button and brought her to her knees.

Still Cali would never let him see her cry so she gritted and bared the excruciating pain the necklace emitted. Most of the time Cali sat quite and motionless, thinking about David. Was he worried when she didn't come back? Did he even care? Was he looking for her? No, after a year David would have moved on, he had forgotten all about her.

Little did she know that David was on a flight to Brazil at that moment.

* * *

However back inside Lane's beachside villa, Lane is greeting his gentlemen customers and checking on his girls when one of his men comes in.

"Boss we have a problem- a big problem."

One of the girls had escaped and was trying to make it off the property to safety. Lane's house is set on top of a hill and has acres of property plus beach access with a boat dock.

She is suddenly caught by Lane and one of the men.

"I don't get it. I feed them. I give them a home. I'm like a father to them, Pete. Why would she embarrass me like that? Huh?"

* * *

The rest of the girls are sitting in their common room when Lane and Pete bust through the door with the girl, throwing her down on the couch right next to Cali, he then shuts off the TV.

"Now, girls… What happens when we're bad? Who can tell me? This is very disappointing. This is very disappointing!"

Lane pulls one of Pete's guns out and shoots the girl in the chest as the others scream in terror.

"Lesson is over."

Lane walks out as Pete locks eyes with Cali, he almost looks sad, but Cali knows better.

"Cali get out here!"

Cali stands up and walks out to the living room where Lane is sitting on the couch waiting for her. Before she can prepare a violent shock races through her neck, she drops to the floor clawing at the collar.

"You are in charge of the girls! You were supposed to take care of them! It's your fault that girl is dead Cali!"

After what seems like an hour, Lane shuts off the button. Cali lays on the carpet at his feet trying to catch her breath. He shoves her with his foot and orders her back to the room. She gets up shakily and retreats to the room, inside she glowers thinking of all the ways she wants to kill him.


	5. New & Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

On a plane over Brazil, David sits next to the window happily gazing out at the city below. Next to him sits Xian looking straight ahead and holding onto his arm rests for dear life.

"Man, Rio De Janeiro, huh? Haha. Hey, this is beautiful." He notices Xian won't look out the window. "Hey, you in there?"

"No."

"Aww, come on. I can't believe this. How can a guy like you be afraid to fly?"

"This is not flying. We're dropping out of the sky at a rate I do not want to calculate. I'm not a passenger. I'm a projectile."

"Why don't you try thinking about the money we're going to make. That should make you feel better."

"At this moment, I cannot think of money. I can only think of mortality."

* * *

After they land, they check into their hotel, change and head to the beach.

"The championship fight is only 7 days away. I think we should train this afternoon, David."

"Oh, Xian, relax, man. We just got off the airplane. Haha. It's good to have a day off once in a while."

"Have it your way." Xian says dejectedly.

"Oh, now you're pouting, right?"

"I do not pout."

"Yeah, you do. You're pouting right now."

"I never pout. I ponder."

"Ok."

* * *

Up from the beach there is a crowd gathered, Xian and David see men in the center all wearing white pants and playing instruments while two men display fighting in the center, but its display is more of a dance.

"The slaves in Brazil, they were not allowed martial arts, so they disguised it as a dance- Capoeira." Xian explains.

"It's beautiful."

"Very lethal."

"They used to fight with knives tied to their feet."

"Whoa."

* * *

After watching the fighting they go to a nearby restaurant to get some lunch, a kid walks by eyeballing their camera on the table by Xian but neither notice.

"Man was I hungry, haha… This is really good, Xian. How's yours?"

Xian starts picking around David's plate with his fork, "Yes, can I help you?"

"I'm just picking."

"Well I'm sorry. I was under the impression that this was my food."

"A tiny bit- I just took a tiny little bit."

"Well, you know, Xian. That's how it starts. First it's a tiny little bit, and then it's half a sandwich, and before you know it, you'll be asking me for my bacon and eggs in the morning."

A girl comes over to the table speaking Portuguese trying to get David to buy something.

"No, No," David says. The girl knocks David's water into his lap, "Hey what is this?"

While he's distracted the boy from earlier runs by stealing their camera.

Xian yells out pointing, "The camera."

"Yo!" David takes off in pursuit of the kid. "Hey kid! HEY! HEY YOU STOP!"

While he's gone Xian starts picking at his plate again, then starts eating David's food.

David chases the kid through the streets. "Hey, kid, give me my camera! Hey!"

The kid runs through a gate, in between houses, up a flight of stairs and hopping over a wall at the top.

David keeps pace with him, "Hey, kid! Hey, stop!"

They run down another flight of stairs and through another gate. The kid runs into a dead end, there's two guys sitting on the corner that he yells to in Portuguese pointing to David. One guy stands up with a glass bottle blocking David from the kid.

"Hey that kid stole my camera!"

"No." The guy says waving his arm.

David pushes the guy, "That kid stole my-"

The guy breaks his bottle on the ground holding up the jagged edge towards David.

"What the hell is this?" David says backing up.

The guy swings at David with the broken glass, David easily dodges, grabs the guys arm, punches the guy in the face twice then knees him in the stomach. Another guy tries to come up behind David but he kicks him in the stomach knocking him down. He throws the guy he's holding into the wall knocking him out. The second guy stands up and swings a tree branch at David, he dodges it and kicks the guy across the face knocking him out.

The kid tries to climb over the brick wall but David grabs him pulling him back down.

"Get over here kid. Where do you think you're going?"

The kid pulls out a switchblade, David shakes his head at him, "Aw, come on, kid. Now don't be stupid. Just give me the camera."

The kid tries to stab David but instead, David grabs his arm twisting it behind his back taking the knife from him.

"Now, you give me the camera, I let you keep this arm. (The kid gives up the camera) That's it. (David lets the kid go) Now what's the matter with you pull a knife on me like this? I ought to turn you into the authorities."

"Next time, I'll kill you."

"You know, you got a serious attitude problem, kid. You ought to work on it."

David walks away with the camera and the knife, the kid mimics firing a gun at David as he walks away.

* * *

When David gets back to the table all the food is gone and Xian is relaxing patting his full belly.

"Ahh, I was hoping you would make it in time for dessert. Mine is great."

"Oh… Hey, kid gave me a souvenir." David shows Xian the knife.

"You did not hurt the kid?"

"Oh, they're gonna find him floating face down in the river, I'm afraid."

Xian laughs, as the boy in question comes back to the table.

"Hey. I want my knife."

"What?" David says surprised.

"My knife," the boy repeats, "I don't want to have to get rough with you. I'm not kidding. I want my knife."

"I think he means it, David."

"What am I gonna do? Now I don't want to hurt the kid."

"Then feed him."

Xian offers the boy a smile as he sits down with them.

"I need my knife."

"Forget the knife. Don't worry about it. Come on, eat your food."

"I got to have my knife, or I don't live long. I'll pay you for it when I get a little money, ok?"

The boy whistles and the girl from earlier comes over to the table.

"Ah, your partner in crime. Who's this?" David says smiling.

"My sister. Without the knife, I can't protect her."

"Tell your sister to sit down, please," Xian offers.

"_Senta_," the boy says.

Xian gets up to help her but the boy grabs his arm, "Don't touch her."

The girl speaks in Portugese to her brother, then she sits down in between him and Xian.

"K, is everybody happy? Can we please now just eat lunch without anybody else getting insulted or stabbed?"

He looks pointedly at the boy before handing his knife back to him.

"Thanks."

"That's better," David smiles, "Alright waiter, we need another order over here."

The boy and girl eat the food happily as they smile at their new friends.

* * *

Later they are walking back to the hotel when David spots a roadside vendor.

"Hey that looks pretty good."

"Naw, you don't want that. That's cat barbeque."

"Cat barbeque?"

"Yeah. They say it's cow, but it's cat."

"Yeah, well, uh, maybe I'll skip it."

"Look, you need someone to show you around. There's places you must stay away from- bad places. I know these places."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

"I also know the good places- nice places. I'm your number-one guy."

"Why not?" Xian chips in.

"Ok kid, you're hired." David jabs him in the arm playfully.

"All right."

"Now give me my wallet back."

"What?"

David playfully smacks his head, "Give me the wallet."

"Anything you want, just ask," the boy says handing the wallet back before they step inside a hotel. "Wow, this is a nice hotel."

David smiles. "Yeah, it sure is. Oh, ok, so we'll meet you right here tomorrow morning first thing. All right?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Ok."

Xian pulls out some money, "You need some advance."

"No, I don't take charity."

"Ah, you'd steal the fillings from my teeth, but you won't take a couple of bucks? What's the matter with you, kid?"

"I'm a man."

Xian steps in, "If you take something, you are a thief, but if you're given something, you're a friend."

The boy looks to his sister who smiles and nods.

David chuckles, "Come on, big guy, go for it."

The boy takes the offered money, shaking Xian's hand.

"Thanks. We'll be here in the morning."

"Don't be late, " David teases ruffling the boys hair.

"All right."

The boy and girl walk out of the hotel speaking to one another in Portuguese. Xian and David start to head upstairs when a thought hits Xian.

"David… That kid stole our camera!"

"Again? Aw, we'll get it tomorrow."

* * *

The two kids go back to a broken down hotel that now serves as their home. The sister scolds her brother in Portuguese, she doesn't speak English, when they sit down on their small makeshift beds.

_"__You shouldn't have stolen his camera. He was nice to us."_

_"__I give it back. I promise."_

The boy pretends to take pictures of his sister, she playfully swats his leg, _"Stop!"_

_"__I need a good picture."_

He pretends to take a few more pictures of her before she tells him, _"I love you."_

_"__I love you too."_

* * *

The next morning David and Xian make their way to the lobby where they meet up with the kids, whose names they learned yesterday are Marcos and Isabella.

"Hey, David."

"Oh, hey, Marcos."

The kid smiles holding up the camera handing it to David.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I just wanted to keep it safe for you. You got to watch it, David. There's a lot of robbers in this city."

"Yeah, tell me about it," David scoffs as he gives Marcos a playful raised eyebrow.

"Come, we have a surprise for you." Xian says leading Marcos out the door, as David puts the camera in his bag. They walk down the street and into a beautiful open room with a boxing ring in the center.

"What's all this?" Marcos asks.

"It's a benefit for homeless kids."

Marcos sees a poster of David, "I didn't know you were the kickboxing champion."

"You didn't ask."

"I don't believe it."

"Yeah, neither do I, kid."

"I would never have taken your camera if I'd known who you were."

"Yeah, that's good to know." David teases Marcos shaking a finger at him.

A woman walks up greeting David, "Oh, hi, Mr. Sloan. How nice. Let me show you to your dressing room. (She looks to the kids) Who are they?"

"They are with us. We want them treated properly."

"Oh, ok. (She motions to a servant in Portugese) _Take them away. Feed them. Do something with them._"

Marcos and Isabella look less than happy with what she says, Xian and David look at her with serious faces.

"Don't worry. They'll be taken care of. This way please."

Several moments later David is in a private room dressed in his fighting shorts, Xian is massaging his arms.

"The word for today is "exhibition." We do not get hurt today. Whatever else happen, we do not get hurt."

"Exhibition," David repeats.

"Yes, we do it for charity. We give so we may receive. Next week, we fight to be the best- The champion."

"To make money."

"Yeah, to make money."

"Because we do not have money."

"We have a little."

"Ah, we are in need."

"We're desperate."

"We are cutting off my circulation."

Xian smiles letting go, "Oh. Heh, sorry."

A young guy walks into the locker room, "Hello. My name is Miguel Machado. I'm fighting after you."

"Hi."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the champion."

"I've seen you fight. Very impressive."

"I'm happy that you think so. David, my corner man, could not be here. Would you honor me by taking his place?"

"Oh, absolutely. Yeah."

The two shake hands and Miguel leaves.

"You're right. He's good," Xian tells him.

"Nice kid."

Out in the ring the announcer introduces him, "_E agora_, David Sloan!"

* * *

From outside the ring where she sits in between Lane and Pete, Cali looks up quickly. Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her. Fear, elation and concern are shining in her eyes, along with unshed tears. Lane never told her where they were going, only that his slimy fighter had an exhibition bout today and the championship fight next week, but never said who was the champion. Now Cali knew why. Lane knew her history with David Sloan, it was public knowledge. She now understood that he was using her to perhaps throw David off his game.

As much as she tried to avoid it her eyes lifted to inside the ring, and there she met David's eyes. First shock and realization when he figured out it was her, then anger and hatred took its place. Cali dropped her eyes to her lap, she couldn't bear to hold his gaze.

David and his sparring partner put on a great exhibition, with David showing off his great skills. He looked great to Cali, a little older and wiser, bigger and stronger. Suddenly she wished she had never left him for Brazil.

From where Cali is sitting she can see Xian and two kids to her right. He waves slightly smiling at her, silent questions in his eyes. She gives him a sad smile in return slightly tugging on her collar hoping he might somehow understand that she's trapped.

She sees Lane looking at the girl next to Xian and knows what he's thinking, she hopes that he will not succeed. They're obviously friends with David and she doesn't want him to get involved with Lane.

The bell rings for the next bout, David is outside the ring on the far corner from her but still within seeing distance.

"From Rio de Janeiro… Miguel Machado!"

The crowd starts chanting his name in respect for their favorite fighter. Cali gives a small sigh of relief as Lane leaves her side to stand next to the ring.

"And from Argentine, the man who will fight David Sloan next week for the world championship… Eric Martine!"

The crowd boos as loud as possible.

This announcement however sends a fire through Cali, since when was David the champion? He told her he had retired after Tong Po. He gave her so much grief for still wanting to fight and yet here he was doing the same thing.

Miguel tries to touch gloves with Martine but he is shoved out of the way as Martine goes over to David on the ring apron.

"It's you I want! You! Next week, you die!"

The bell rings and from the start of the match it's clear that Martine doesn't fight fair and doesn't care about exhibition fighting. He's trying to send a message to David through this poor kid, David gets pissed off.

"What the hell was that? You know what an exhibition is, huh?! You okay, Miguel?"

Miguel gets up a little shaky but waves David off, David tries to give him some pointers.

"Come on, Miguel. Kick him in his legs. Kick his legs. Slow him down."

After another minute, Miguel is bleeding from his ear, nose and mouth. Martine is relentless and won't back off. He hits Miguel two more times and then kicks him twice knocking him to the canvas. David hops over the ropes and stands face to face with Martine.

"You want to try that with me? Huh?"

David pushes Martine knocking him back into the ropes as the bell sounds. Martine charges David, he retaliates with two swift kicks to Martine's leg and stomach.

Xian gets in the ring grabbing David, "Stop it! David… Wrong time. Wrong place."

"That kid needs a beating. I'll see you next week, punk."

The crowd is chanting David's name.

* * *

After the fight, David has changed and the four of them are walking out of the front of the building, Lane and Pete stop them with Cali in tow.

"David! David Sloan. Will you wait up a minute?"

As they stand in front of him he finally sees Cali up close. Her hair is dull, like she hasn't redone it. That's odd to David because he knows how she values it, it's her trademark, how she got her fight nickname Wildfire. She's smaller, not as muscular as she once was, still healthy, just smaller. Her eyes however have lost that sparkle and shine they once had, and he hasn't seen her smile at all. She walks up to them with her head down, timidly. No trace of the head held high or with the confidence she once had.

"Names Frank Lane. I manage Martine. Well, I just want to apologize for what happened. I mean, out of the ring this guy's as gentle as a lamb, but inside, I don't know. He loses control. He's like an animal. Please accept my apology."

"Yeah, ok."

"You know, uh, I'm a real big fan of yours. I saw you fight last year in L.A., and, man, you were fantastic."

"Thanks."

"Heh! Retired huh?" Cali scoffs, David meets her eyes for a second to see the betrayal shining in them.

"Oh I forgot you two know each other." Lane grins looking between the two.

"I thought I did," Cali says looking straight into David's eyes.

"Listen, uh, I'm having a party, and I'd be real honored if you'd show up. You know, give you a chance to have some fun here in Rio, and give me a chance to talk to somebody from home. What do you say? Can you make it? Here's the address. 8:00 tomorrow night."

"Yeah, ok."

"Great. I'll see you then, all right? And, uh, bring your friends, all right?"

The four of them walk away, Isabella turns to find Lane staring at her. Marcos is raving to David about Martine.

"You really pushed Martine around, David. You're gonna beat him easy."

* * *

After they stop at the hotel to change, the kids take David and Xian to where they live, Marcos is giving them the tour.

"They never finished building this place. It was supposed to be a hotel. You probably thought we lived on the streets, huh?"

"I didn't know."

"Uh, we're pretty lucky. At least we have a place to stay. Other children live on the sidewalk. Great view huh? Better than your hotel room."

"Yeah. Bigger rooms, too." David laughs.

They go up to the roof and sit talking looking over the city, David starts the conversation.

"Hey, so where'd you learn to speak English so well?"

"Oh, my father taught me. He learned from a man he worked for a long time ago, an American."

"What happened to your parents?" Xian wonders.

"My- my mother's dead, and- and my father's in jail. He had no work, we needed food, so he stole a sausage. Now, because of the sausage, my father's in jail."

David asks, "How long?"

"He's been there 3 years. He has 5 to go."

"8 years for stealing a sausage?"

"And the money."

"What money?"

"The money that was in the bank."

"Oh."

"Look, he took the sausage on the way to the bank. On the way back home from the bank, he stopped by to pay the man for the sausage, but the man hit him with a club and called the police. So it is because of the sausage that he is in jail."

David shakes his head looking at Xian he asks him, "Are you following all this?"

"Of course."

"Of course," David repeats scoffing.

* * *

After that they head down to a dress shop to get Isabella something to wear at the party and Marcos too. Xian sits in a chair, David standing behind him and Marcos to his left, Xian is critiquing all of the dresses.

"No, I don't think so."

The woman helping them hands Isabella another one, "Try this one. It's very nice and colorful. I think you'll like it."

"Not good for me."

Finally she tries on a black dress with a scoop neckline, hangs down to her knees and is adorned with a simple black belt with a silver flower buckle.

Isabella speaks her first word in English to them, "Good?"

Xian smiles, "Clothes don't make a woman beautiful. But it helps."


	6. He's Not Here For Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

* * *

So the next night they show up at Lane's hilltop villa, the place is packed inside. There are people everywhere, beautiful women and a band playing. There are poker and craps tables filled with gambling people.

Cali is standing at the bar next to Lane and Pete, she sees the group walk in and her temper flares again as she looks at David. It flares more when she sees Lane look at Isabella, the same way he looked at her the first time. The four of them sit down at a table across from the bar.

* * *

Marco's picks up the glass the waitress sits in front of him and Xian snatches it from him.

"Ah. This is my wine. (Isabella laughs) Here is your club soda."

Marcos eyes a woman across the way from him sitting on the arm of a black couch.

"Man, the women here are beautiful."

"Mmm. You can say that again," Xian agrees.

"Yes they are," David says in a whisper, he is staring at Cali. She has on a strapless emerald green gown with a corset back, the laces are gold. It's skin tight till it reaches her hips and then it flares out to flow around her till it touches the ground. Her hair is braided down the right side of her head so it lays over the front of her right shoulder.

"You need to dance, David." Marcos says.

"Naw. I'm a fighter. I don't dance too good, you know? Haha."

"I'll get you a girl. Don't worry."

Marcos gets up from the table, Isabella shakes her head and David laughs.

Lane walks over with Cali behind him, they stop at David's table as David greets Lane, saying nothing to Cali.

"Hey, Mr. Lane, how are you doing?"

"Hey, Sloan. I'm glad you could all make it."

He sits down in Marcos empty chair, Cali standing behind him looking anywhere but at David.

"How are you?"

"Great. Uh, this is Xian, my partner- And, uh, Isabella."

"Very pleased to meet you."

He takes Isabella's hand kissing it, she looks so uncomfortable to Cali.

"So, what do you think of the place, David?"

"Oh, it's great. Haha."

"Yeah, I want you guys to feel right at home. All right? Anything you want, you just ask."

"Thank you," Xian says with a smile.

"Not bad for a kid who never graduated from high school, is it?"

"Looks like you're doing pretty good to me." David says glancing up at Cali who rolls her eyes.

"Mm-hmm, but you know, when I first came to Rio, I only had $500. $500. Now look at me. I got a place in society, I command respect, and I got a thriving business. But there's one thing I never forget, David, and that's that I came from nothing."

David looks out on the floor and sees Marcos dancing with the girl he was eyeing earlier.

"Hey, check Marcos out. (Marcos gives them a thumbs up) Now that kid's an operator."

"I like you, Sloan. No, really. You know, if you decide to stick around Rio, maybe we could do something together. It's like the wild west down here, David. A smart guy like you could make a lot of money here- a lot of money. All you need's a score to get you started and it's clear sailing from there. Think about it alright."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan."

Marcos comes walking up with the girl he was dancing with, she stands behind David trying to get his attention, Lane is the first to notice.

"Uh, I think somebody's trying to get your attention."

David turns to face the girl who asks, "You are very pretty. Would you like to dance?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I'm not a very good dancer."

A guy comes up and speaks to the girl in Portugese, then he slaps her.

David stands up, pushing the guy into a wall. "What's your problem?"

"Get him, David! Get him! Get him!" Marcos encourages.

The guy swings at him, David blocks, then knees the guy in the stomach, then he lifts him up and slams him down on a poker table. The guy gets up, David hits him with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, then two punches to the face, two kicks to the legs dropping him to his knees, then a kick to the face knocking him out.

Lane tells him, "Hey, not bad. Welcome to Rio, David."

"Is this typical?"

"I told you, it's like the wild west here. Is he still breathing?" Lane laughs.

* * *

Later that night Isabella is telling the other kids about their night, when two men armed with guns come in and kidnap her.

* * *

Cali is startled by the screaming of a girl being thrown into their TV room. She is beyond angry when she realizes it is Isabella. She takes the poor girl by her arm and sits her down on the couch as Lane gives her strict instructions.

"This one is special, do not let anything happen to her or I will kill you. Understood Cali?"

"Yes, Sir."

Lane leaves and Cali turns to Isabella speaking in Portugese.

_"__Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"_

_"__No they didn't. What's going to happen to me?"_

_"__I don't know what he has planned but I won't let anything happen to you I promise. David will come for you I know he will."_

_"__How do you know?"_

_"__Because he is loyal to his friends and people he cares about."_

_"__How did you meet David? How did you end up here?"_

Cali tells Isabella everything, from the first time she met the Sloan Brothers, all the way to how she ended up here. Isabella tells her that David still cares for her, the way he looked at her during the exhibition and the party told Isabella that. Cali went to sleep that night with Isabella curled next to her in bed and vowed that Isabella would not end up like she had.

* * *

Marcos goes straight to David's hotel room, banging on the door till David answers.

"Yeah, all right. I'm coming. I'm coming. Marcos. What happened? Come on in. I'll get you cleaned up."

* * *

The next thing they are at the police station, the captain basically tells them that since they're orphans and live on the streets, David shouldn't worry too much. He tells David not to get too involved with this, cause the type of people to kidnap a pretty girl, don't hesitate to kill anyone.

* * *

They go to a club where Xian speaks to a woman about kidnapped girls, she says he needs to look at a nearby place.

* * *

The next day they go to a place where there are tons of people dancing, a guy wearing glasses and a red and white shirt is who they're looking for. The guy won't tell them anything, he sicks a few guys on David, but he takes them out easily. He ends up dangling the guy over a railing and he finally tells them where to look.

Just as they are leaving the cops show up, Marcos runs away and they arrest David and Xian.

* * *

At the same time inside Lane's home, Cali is sitting on a chair next to Lane who sits on a couch. A doctor brings Isabella out of a room and sits her next to Lane.

"Well?"

"She's a virgin."

"You sure?"

"I'm a Doctor, aren't I?"

"In some countries." Lane says paying the man.

"Hmm. Thanks. Don't damage the goods."

The Doctor leaves and Lane brushes the hair from Isabella's neck, she jerks away from him.

"It's all right, kid. It's all right. Listen relax. I know you don't understand a word that I'm saying, but no one is going to hurt you, no one. Nobody's going to touch a hair on your head until I say so… and you… are going to make me a lot of money, a lot of money."

Cali forces herself to stay calm, that is the same thing he said to her when he first kidnapped her. That night he raped her for the first time, and every night since. No Isabella would not end up like her, even if it meant Cali's life.

* * *

In town inside the jail, David is doing crunches while Xian meditates. Suddenly a man screams loud, David shudders before voicing his thoughts.

"It must be time for lunch."

"You should be getting proper training, prepared for the fight."

"I don't think we're going to see daylight for a long time, Xian"

"There's always hope. If one cannot hope, one cannot live."

"Ya well, I hope we get out of here this week."

"Sloan, come here." The Sergeant says standing outside of the cell. "Did you like our accommodations?"

"Oh, hey, a few gallons of paint, some nice curtains, a little dynamite- you could do wonders with this place."

"All your problems have been taken care of- by a friend of yours."

Marcos had called Mr. Lane and he came down to bail them out of jail.

"Boy there called me and told me you guys were in the slammer. Listen, if you need a little female companionship, you let me know. I'll take care of you, no problem, all right?"

"Actually, we are looking for someone."

Lane chuckles, "I'll bet. Listen hop in. I'll give you a lift to the hotel, ok?"

"Yeah, I appreciate it. Hey, kiddo. Nice job. Thanks."

"No problem. I told you I was your number-one guy."

"Man I'm starving. Let' s go get some of that killer cat barbeque. What do you say?"

"People are very excited about this fight, David, very excited. After you and Martine squared off at that charity thing, (chuckles) people are billing this as a grudge match. You know, everybody thinks you're going to kick my boy Martine's butt."

"Well, I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that was a strong possibility."

"You know, in this kind of thing, David, a guy doesn't necessarily have to win to make a lot of money. You know what I'm saying?"

"Na, I don't."

"Well, I'm just saying if a guy had a bad day, right. I mean, if he _knew_ he was going to have a bad day, he could let his friends know about this upcoming bad day, and well, they could take advantage of this knowledge and maybe put down a few bets for him, you know? Make him feel good after he loses. Say, I don't know, $1/2 million or so. Put it right in his pocket, he feels good right away. I mean, he don't even remember he lost the fight, right?"

"Yeah, well something like that I don't think I could forget so easily."

"Well, so you remember. So fucking what? I mean, I got things I'd like to forget, but, hey, I'm a happy guy."

Xian speaks up, "Do you notice there's a change in the air?"

"Yeah, it smells like raw sewage in here."

"Phew," Marcos says pretending to fan himself.

"And very close too," Xian finishes looking straight at Lane.

"Pull the car over. _Pull the car over. Now."_

"Thanks for the ride, Frank." David says getting out, the limo then drives away as the three walk towards their hotel.

"You could have waited till we got to the hotel before you insulted him." Marcos complains.

Xian smiles, "Timing is everything. We're never going to get our training at this rate."

* * *

Back at Lane's, Cali is relaxing in the room with the girls watching TV when Lane throws the door open, quickly walks over and grabs a fistful of her hair. He drags her to his bedroom and throws her down on the floor. He grabs the remote for the collar and presses the button holding it down while he listens to Cali scream and thrash about on the floor. After a full minute he lets up, he drags her to her feet leaning her against the bed.

She knows why he is so mad and smiles at him, "I told you he'd never accept."

Cali knew it would set him off, and it did, but it was worth it to see the fury on his face. Over the next hour or more Cali lost track of time, Lane beat her, raped her and shocked her repeatedly. But all the while a small smile never left Cali's face.

One reason being that David had held his ground as she knew he would. And second, now that he had marked her body and face, he would not rent her out until she was healed. That gave her time to protect the girls and try to get them set free, as she had been trying to do for the last year. But now she had a new hope in David and Xian.

"He will never take you from me."

"Don't worry so much Lane, David's not here for me. He just wants the girl."

* * *

Back in the hotel room the three guys were eating some lunch when Marcos finally had enough.

"Why are we just sitting here?"

"We have to eat," Xian reminds him.

"We have to find her before something terrible happens. What if they kill her? What if she's already dead?"

"We're gonna find her, Marcos." David says trying to make him feel better.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's ok. I'm smart. I can take care of myself. (He pulls out the switchblade) I'm not afraid of being alone."

"We'll find her." David says again.

"I'm gonna kill them… And bleed them very slowly so they will know who I am before they die!"

"And afterwards?" Xian questions.

"They'll be dead."

"And you? What about you? Will you not also be dead… In there?" Xian points to the boy's chest over his heart.

Marcos knows what Xian is saying but he tells them, "She's all I got, the only person who cares whether I live or die. Without her, I'm dead already."

* * *

The three of them make their way down into the favela's, where Marcos meets up with a drug dealer he knows named Marcello.

"I know Marcos, his father is a friend of mine. I owe him some favors, but I don't know you. Who the hell are you?"

David answers, "Just someone that's trying to help out, that's all."

"You think you can come to this city and perform a miracle. You know nothing. You're crazy."

David gets angry, "Are you going to get Isabella back? Huh?"

Marcello thinks for a moment and opens a bag on his lap that is filled with guns.

"Hey, how about that .38 for Xian? Yeah. And I'll take the Beretta. Thanks."

"Take these," Marcello hands David two extra clips, "15 shots per clip. This many rounds- you should be able to stop an army."

Xian answers, "Just as water adapts itself to the conformation of the ground, so, in war, one must be flexible. Sun Tzu, The Art Of War. It seemed relevant."

"A gringo, a philosopher and a boy. Good luck."


	7. Fight Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Back in Lane's house a woman has come by to look at Isabella. Lane says she is $25,000, the lady says she will need some time to get the money. Lane says she has till next week. She says fine, but please don't sell her to anyone else.

* * *

As David drives up to where Branco's house is, he finds the Sergeant and another cop blocking the road. David gets out to greet them.

"Hey."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Sloan."

"How you doing?"

"Fine. How are you?"

"Fine. Huh, what are you guys doing up here?"

"Oh, someone called me about a crazy American making threats against a citizen that lives just up there." He points up the hill.

"Yeah? Really? You know, I saw a crazy American heading back down that way."

"Then I will not have to put him in jail."

"Nope, you won't (laughs). Ah, so, uh, guess you guys'll be going home now, huh?"

"No. I will wait here, make sure the crazy man does not come back. You know, Mr. Sloan. Even a pig is protected by law."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially a rich pig who knows important people. But such a pig would not rely only on the law. Such a pig would employ 7 men to protect him, exactly 7 men to protect, him."

"Yes, I see. Well, we were just taking in the sights, heh."

"Good. Then I guess you'll be on your way."

"Yeah, I'll be seeing ya."

"Good day, Mr. Sloan."

"Bye-bye."

* * *

They drive back down the road and park to the side, David and Xian get out readying their weapons.

"Ok, kid, you stay here."

"Come on."

"Hey, if I see you up there, you are in big trouble, you understand?"

* * *

David and Xian make their way up to the house, luckily there are huge trees and bushes to hide amongst. Ten minutes, lots of gunfire and seven bodies later, David and Xian have Branco and his wife on their terrace questioning them. She tells them she understands that they just want the girl back, but that her husband merely finances the business. Who they want is his partner, Frank Lane.

* * *

Lane, Cali and Pete are sitting at the table eating lobster when Lane gets a phone call. Cali knows it has to do with David, but right now all she can think about is the pain she is in. Lane did a number on her. Her right eye is black and swollen shut, the bruise extends to her cheekbone as well, her bottom lip is split on the left side, she has handprint bruises on her biceps, bruises from punches on her torso and legs, and rope burns on her wrists from being tied up.

"Thanks for the tip. Mm-hmm. _Obrigado,_ huh? _Ciao._" He hangs up the phone. "That crazy son of a bitch beat the hell out of Branco, but I like that kid. He's got guts."

"He hasn't got much sense, that's for sure."

"That's because he wants the girl and he wants her bad."

"Let him have her. It's not worth it."

"I'm not so sure. Maybe we can work something out. Yeah. How's that lobster?"

"Not bad."

Lane takes a bit but spits it back out in his napkin. "It's freezing cold. Fernando! Fernando!"

* * *

That night David, Marco and Xian are sneaking up to Lane's house. Xian tells Marco, "You stay here."

"My sister, might be in there."

David whispers loudly, "Hey, you stay here. I mean it."

David takes out a guard silently snapping his neck, as they go up the stairs Marcos appears in front of them, David is livid.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

"I'm going. You could kill me, but I'm going anyway."

"You see? You just have to know how to talk to kids."

"That's true," Xian says.

"Unfortunately. I don't know how to talk to them. Get over there. Come on… Everything looks normal."

"It looks too much like everything looks normal," Xian says.

"Well, Xian. Sometimes what you see is what you get."

"Almost never."

"Alright, you guys stay here. I'm going to go around the side."

* * *

Inside the house Cali is sitting on a couch reading, Lane on another couch to her right. From her position she sees David come through the door behind Lane. Her heart leaps till her inner Goddess reminds her, 'he's not here for you.' He sneaks up behind Lane and puts a gun to his head.

"Hello, Lane."

"Hi, pal. I've been waiting on you. (Xian and Marcos walk in) Oh, hi, guys. Nice to see you. What can I do for you?"

"Where's the girl, Lane? I want her now."

"No problem. You can have her alive…"

Pete brings in Isabella holding her by her hair, a gun pointed at her head.

"Or dead. You know… All this fighting and shooting- It's so unnecessary." A gun cocks behind David.

"David." Cali whispers, but Lane catches it. Before she can react a pain shoots through her as she tries to hold the chain from her neck.

"It's like I told you. If you want anything, David, anything, just ask, hmm."

"Give him the gun, David." Xian orders.

"That's good." Lane says taking the gun and shutting off the collar.

David stares at Cali trying to catch her breath, tears shining in her eyes. He notices the marks all over her and feels his blood boil. He can't imagine why she would let him do this to her, she could take half the guys he knows.

He watches her clutching the necklace, and finally puts it together, he now understands why Lane makes her wear that collar, without it, she would kill him. He's all about control and he has her completely at his mercy. David now knows that he was wrong about Cali not caring for him, she didn't abandon him, she simply couldn't escape to make it home to him.

* * *

The next morning David and Xian are brought to Lane, he is sitting in a chair on his private beach. Cali sits next to him in a royal blue monokini, her long legs looking appetizing to David as they always did.

"Ah, isn't this delightful, gentlemen? Spending a day at the beach together. I love it."

"What do you want, Lane?"

"What do I want? I want what I've always wanted. I want you to show up for the fight. That's all."

"No problem."

"Good, because if you show up for the fight, I'll give you the girl."

"And you don't want me to throw the fight or anything?"

"Nah, no. I got too much respect for you to do something like that. I just want you to show up and do your best. Ok?"

"No problem."

"Great. But I want to be sure you're in good shape, so you can give us a good fight."

"Uh-huh."

"So I'm going to give you a little extra training, all right? Tone you up a little bit more."

"Forget it! No way."

Lane sets off the collar again sending Cali to her knees in the sand, it backfires though when David says nothing to stop him.

"Mr. Sloan, you know… I had hopes that we could become good friends. (He picks up the phone) You're disappointing me. Kill the girl."

"No, wait a minute!"

"Forget it. A very wise decision, Mr. Sloan."

Cali is near passing out when Lane finally shuts off the collar, she stays kneeling in the sand, realizing that David didn't try to save her.

"Now… This is a little training device I developed for endurance. Pick it up."

David picks up the backpack no problem.

"Hey, Pete. You obviously didn't put enough rocks in. (David sets it back down) Here, let me make it a little heavier for you. I mean, we want you in top shape, right? (Lane adds two more big rocks) Yeah, that should do it. Have a nice day."

David pulls on the backpack and runs off into the woods with Pete behind him.

"I told you he didn't care about me." Cali wheezes as she talks.

"Only because you didn't see his face. I just want him to know I can kill both you girls."

Cali realizes that there must have been something on David's face to make Lane realize that David did care for her.

* * *

David spends the next few hours running and climbing the hills around Lane's house with Pete keeping pace with his gun drawn.

* * *

Lane is meanwhile in town making bets for the fight, while watching Martine train.

* * *

That night Xian tells him, "David, the body and the mind do not always travel together. Remember… the body and the mind do not always travel together. You will need this tomorrow."

* * *

That morning Lane is speaking to Xian on the beach as Pete and another guy takes David out on a boat, far away from the land.

"A nice, refreshing dip in the ocean, will do that boy a world of good."

"Why do you do this Mr. Lane?"

"Do what?"

"The children." Xian pointedly looks ahead at Cali who is staring out at the water intently.

"Oh, please. Now I suppose you're going to tell me that we should be really nice to these little kiddies. Is that it? Come on. Life is not a walk across an open field, my friend. Either you use, or you get used. It's as simple as that. Anyway, these children are animals. You should see them before I have them cleaned up- lice-ridden, diseased, filthy. Hey, I'm doing them a favor. I feed them. I dress them up. I give them a home. I don't see the problem, really."

"No?"

"No. Listen… they should be thanking me for taking them off the streets. I should be rewarded, really."

"That is the beauty of it all, Mr. Lane."

"What?"

"You will be rewarded."

"Yeah? How's that?"

"It is the one absolute truth in this world- everything we do comes back to us. You can count on it, Mr. Lane."

Xian walks over and stands next to Cali.

* * *

Out in the boat Pete makes David jump out of the boat, they leave and David has to swim back to shore.

As David swims a thought hits him, Cali was right, he wasn't here for her, just Isabella. Or at least that's how he made it seem to her. Truth was David wanted nothing more than to take her away as well, but he's afraid if Lane sees how much she means to David, he might hurt her or worse, kill her to get to David. That's not a risk he's willing to take alone. He then knows he has to give Cali a reason to fight.

* * *

Both Xian and Cali smile as they realize David is within sight now. Lane walks over to them with a drink in his hand.

"Well, that's a relief isn't it, I was getting worried. Welcome back, David."

Cali is standing a few feet in front of Lane, her feet in the water, he hopes that what he's about to do won't get her hurt. He stops, looking in her eyes and kisses her gently on the lips. He then walks over to Lane, as Cali touches her lips, realizing what he was saying.

He was getting her out of here.

"That was pretty good. How you feeling?"

David shrugs and Lane hands him the rest of his drink.

"Here, you earned it."

David then takes the straw out and throws the drink into Lane's face, causing Cali to smile, something she knows will get her punished but she doesn't care anymore, she now has hope.

"Thanks. I needed that."

"You obviously need more exercise."

* * *

Shortly afterwards David is on the hilltop with a shovel, digging a hole. Pete is sat in a chair, his gun in his hands. Xian stands next to him and Cali sits leaning against a tree. Lane wants her to watch David suffer because of her.

David is sweating and looking tired, he stops for a moment and glances up at Xian. Xian looks down to the ocean giving David a silent thought.

'Remember… the body and the mind do not always travel together. The body and the mind do not always travel together.'

David glances at Cali and she gives him a soft smile and a nod of her head, closing her eyes.

He then lets his mind wander, he is standing in the down spray of a beautiful waterfall. The cool water running from his head to his feet, cooling him in an instant. He is holding Cali in his arms, kissing her, laughing, the water cascading over the embracing couple.

David starts digging again, he moves like he's a machine, deeper and deeper he digs. Lane comes up to check on them.

Pete tells him, "Incredible. He's like a machine."

Lane is pissed off, "Have him clean this mess up."

* * *

Later Lane is tying a rope around David's wrists, the rope is tied to the back of the boat.

"Nice calm sea, beautiful day, perfect for water-skiing, David. How's your water-skiing?"

"Not bad."

"How about without skis?"

"Whoa!"

David is yanked off the dock, into the water. After they drag him behind the boat for awhile, Lane allows him to rest on the beach, Cali kneeling next to him.

"I'm so sorry, David. I wish you never would have gotten involved with him."

"Hey. If I didn't I would never have found you."

"Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't."

"You don't believe that. I know you, you're stronger than this. Look in my eyes."

Cali meets his eyes and sees the conviction in them.

"I'm getting you out of here I promise."

Lane watches them for a moment then calls to Pete.

"Pete. I want you to take Mr. Sloan back to the hotel. I think he's had enough. And you remind that son of a bitch- He doesn't show up for the fight, Isabella disappears for good… and Cali dies."

* * *

Back at the hotel, Xian tells David, "What you need, David, is rest. You're weak. You must heal, regain your strength. The fight is tomorrow."

David changes into a pair of Raiders shorts that Cali bought him, he lays down on the bed and tries to get some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile Xian and Marcos go out to find some ingredients Xian needs to heal David. Xian grabs some leaves from a nearby bush, then he scares Marcos as he captures a rattlesnake with his bare hands and begins milking its venom into a tall glass.

"Come on, Marcos… Come over and help me."

"No way! Keep that snake away from me. Yuck!"

Then they go into town to a voodoo lady to get some more supplies.

Marcos tells him, "You've got the dried caterpillars and the chicken eyes. You want the mouse tails, too?"

"Yes, about 20 pieces."

"She says they're very good- fresh, powerful."

"Thank you very much."

* * *

Back at the hotel Marcos helps Xian prepare the remedy to help David heal rapidly.

"Drink," Xian says holding out the glass to David.

David takes it giving Xian a raised eyebrow, Xian tells him, "It's good."

David looks to Marcos and he shakes his head. As David drinks it, Marcos voices his opinion, "Yuck!"

David drinks all of it, then Xian tells him, "Rest. Let's go Marcos."

"Yecch." David says after they leave as he lays down to sleep.

* * *

Across town Cali sits by the pool, with Lane and Pete. They're doing paperwork and she is simply there so Lane can keep an eye on her.

"100 million cruzeiros on Martine. You are in for about $150,000 boss."

"It's no problem. Sloan can't win. You trained him yourself, right?"

"I hope you're right."

"Lane…"

Cali turns to see one of her regular gentlemen she escorts, he never takes any of the other girls, only her. He is always nice to her and treats her like a Queen in his presence.

"Senior Vargas, how nice to see you."

"Cali." Vargas says with a smile and a courteous bow of respect.

"Mr. Vargas." Cali returns with a nod and small smile.

Vargas' smile disappears as he addresses Lane, "I'll take all you can handle, Lane."

"How about 600,000?"

"Dollars?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"Let's see it."

"Hey, I thought we were friends."

"For that kind of money, we would have to be married."

"So what do you want?"

"This place… (He says pointing around to Lane's home) And Cali."

Cali looks up at him quickly and then over at Lane. He can't be considering this, with Lane she knows what lies before her, with Vargas she is in the dark.

"You're crazy. This is everything I got."

"You know, on the coffee exchange, we have an expression- when the market changes quickly and we get rid of the small players, we call it "cleaning out the shoe clerks." Are you a shoe clerk, Mr. Lane?"

"Hell no. You got yourself a bet."

They shake hands in front of Cali and she suddenly wonders if this will turn out bad for her.

* * *

Back at the hotel Marcos sits out in the living area looking at pictures of him and Isabella. In the bedroom Xian has covered David in mud from his face to his toes.

David wakes up and startles, "What are you doing? Whoa!"

"It will take the soreness away, give you strength. (David laughs) How do you feel?"

"I'll let you know when I'm in the ring."


	8. Going Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

The next night, the arena is packed as David makes his way in behind Xian and Marcos holding his belt high above his head. Cali sits on Lane's left, Isabella in between Lane and Pete. David hops over the top rope into the ring, the entire crowd is chanting his name.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the main event of the evening for the light-heavyweight kickboxing championship of the world! From Argentina, the challenger, Eric Martine! (The crowd boos loudly) And, ladies and gentlemen, from the United States of America, the champion David Sloan!"

The crowd cheers loudly, Lane shoves Isabella towards the ring as a reminder to David.

David turns to Xian, "Hey, keep your eye on Isabella and Cali, ok?"

"Got it covered. You just go out and fight."

Lane gets up on the apron and tells Martine, "Eric! Eric! Listen to me. Listen to me. Settle down, alright? Carry this sucker for a couple of rounds, and then destroy him, alright?"

Marcos taps David's arm handing him his mouthpiece, "You can do it, David. You're the best!"

David turns to Xian smiling nodding his head towards Marcos, Xian agrees.

The bell rings sounding the beginning of the fight, Martine immediately throws a punch and a kick both of which David dodges easily. He then responds with three kicks to Martine that rattle him, then he starts throwing punches to Martine's face. For every punch or kick Martine throws, David responds with 2 of his own. David knocks Martine down as the bell sounds for the round to end.

"I'm going to wipe up the floor with him," David tells Xian.

"Don't get overconfident."

Martine is having fits in his corner as Lane tries to calm him down. Marcos goes over to check on Isabella, but Pete grabs him by the arms shoving him away from her.

The bell rings again, they both attack, over and over they hit and kick one another. Martine gets the better of David several times, but David comes back. Martine then hits David in the groin, the bell rings as the ref calls out a one point deduction for illegal groin hit.

The bell rings again and this time David comes out with a vengeance of deadly hit and kicks to Martine. They trade kicks back and forth, till Martine hits David with an illegal elbow. David kicks Martine, accidentally hitting the ref knocking him out. The bell rings but Lane stops the man from ringing it. David kicks Martine twice in the face knocking him over the ropes and onto the floor.

Lane grabs Cali's arm, "Let's get the hell out of here." Pete takes hold of Isabella and they take off dragging the girls.

David jumps over the top rope, as his feet touch the apron, Martine sweeps his feet out from under him, knocking him onto his back. Then he hits David in the stomach with an elbow twice, as he goes for a third, David knees him in the face. He picks up a chair to throw but instead gets hit with a bucket of water by David.

Lane and Pete are pushing the girls through the crowd, yelling at them to move outta the way. Xian follows Lane and the girls as David finally puts Martine out with a kick to the face. Marcos yells to David that Lane was getting away with the girls.

* * *

As they walk through a back area Pete and Isabella leading the way, Xian steps out from behind a wall. Pete pulls his gun only for Xian to grab the gun, kick Pete away, and pull Isabella behind him.

"Leaving the party early?"

Lane wraps his arm around Cali's throat holding her to him pointing his gun at Xian.

"I want that girl back. I want her right now."

"Why don't you come and get her?"

"You wouldn't use that thing on me. Ain't exactly your style, is it, pal? Besides you might hit Cali. Look, what do you care about her, anyway? I just lost my ass on this fight! I leave here without her, and I've got zilch! She's nothing! She's a piece of garbage you picked up on the street. Now give her to me! Tell you what I'll trade you, Cali for her. What do you say?"

"No. Xian don't do it!" Cali yells to him.

Xian raises the gun cocking it.

"You'd die for that?" Lane asks him.

"You don't want to find out."

Pete gets up taking the gun from Lane, "Who needs her? There's plenty more where she came from. We have Cali, that's enough. Let's go."

Cali turns back as Lane drags her away. "Xian. Tell David not to worry I'll be fine."

"Shit!"

"Let's go."

Pete and Lane drag her out, just before David and Marcos enter the room.

"Isabella! Isabella!"

Marcos and Isabella hug, as David looks at Xian concerned.

"Where's Cali?"

"Lane took her. It was her or Isabella and she chose to save Isabella."

David looks as though he had been punched in the stomach, he promised her he'd get her out, but first he had to deal with the kids.

* * *

Back at the hotel Marcos and Isabella are talking on the couch, while David talks to Xian in the bedroom.

"Listen, Xian. I know we can't take care of these kids ourselves, but I just-"

"David, we've made the right decision."

"Marcos, listen… We're taking the money that we won from the fight and we're putting it into a private school for you and your sister and the other kids. This is a good school. These are good people. They'll take care of you. Xian and I, we can't. Now it's a decision that the two of us have mad together, and we think it's the best thing for you."

Marcos exclaims, "They had a doctor examine her to see if she was a virgin! He was going to sell her to someone else, like an animal. There are other children there. Lane killed one of them a few days ago. Cali's being sold too."

The rage David feels at this new piece of information radiates in his eyes.

* * *

They drive over and park at the front gates. Getting out they walk up to the steps towards the front door, at the top they stop.

David stops them, "Hey, you and Isabella wait here. We'll pick you up on the way back."

"Isabella can wait. I'm going with you."

Xian tells him, "No. If we don't make it back, what's going to happen to her?"

"I'll wait."

David and Xian go straight into Lane's house where he is sitting on the couch, Cali sitting next to him sporting another split lip, this time on the right side, blood running down her chin. Pete stands up next to him with his gun drawn.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"I want to finish this."

"Finish what? What the hell are you talking about, man? Because of you, I've lost everything! You've ruined me! The bets, the fight, my partner- I even lost this place. What more could you possibly want from me, huh?"

"I came for Cali and the girls, Lane."

Cali smiles as she hears David say this, she knew he'd keep his word.

"What, are you kidding? Kill him."

Pete cocks the gun and points it at David.

David says, "Now, come on. You're too smart to back a loser like this, am I right?"

"What are you waiting for, kill him! Blow him away! Kill him."

Pete suddenly turns the gun on Lane, he takes Cali's hand and moves her up and behind him, "I never did like you. I only put up with you for Cali's sake."

Lane is scared, "Pete, what are you saying? It's me. Come on!"

Xian stops Pete grabbing the gun, "Let him live. He will create his own hell."

"David they're in that room," Cali points to the room to Lane's right. David goes and opens the door as Cali follows him.

"You son of a bi- Hey! Hey, come back here!" Lane doesn't finish his sentence as he notices David and Cali going for the girls. They open the door and David motions to the girls.

"All right, come on, come on, come on. Let's go, let's go, let's go! Hey you're free!"

Cali repeats everything David says in Portuguese so the girls understand, they get up heading for the door.

"Don't worry. Nobody's going to hurt you. It's ok go on, go."

Lane comes through the door grabbing two of the girls and throwing them back on the sofa.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Sit down! You're not taking them, man. No way. They are all I've got. Do you hear me?"

David grabs him by the shirt and slams him against the brick wall, Cali herds the girls out of the room.

"You know, I'm getting tired of you!"

"Hey, sit down! You listen to me, ok? I'm trying to help these girls. Ok, sure, they earn their keep, but I treat them good. Kids are more mature now, man! It's the nineties pal. Hey!"

Outside the room Cali rubs her neck that is now collar free, after Pete got the key and removed it.

David throws Lane to the floor, then walks out of the room while Lane yells at him, "Oh, you son of a bitch! Get back in here Sloan! You're not getting away with this! Sloan! You son of a bitch!"

Cali sends everyone outside, she stays in case David needs help. Lane charges, David grabs him kneeing him in the stomach, then a right elbow to the face, two knees to the stomach, and finally a knee to the face. Lane falls down, his nose, lip and right eye bleeding. David walks to Cali and taking her hand they start to walk for the door. Lane crawls over to the piano and hoists himself up on it.

"Those girls… were all I had left, David… My only chance for a fresh start."

"I'm glad I could be of help, Frank."

David and Cali head for the door when a gunshot hits the wall just to David's right. They turn back to see Lane get up with a gun I his hand. David guides Cali behind him as Lane approaches them.

"You underestimated me, David. You may have beaten me, but you underestimated me. And, boy… Am I going to enjoy this. I may go down, but I'm taking you both with me."

Suddenly Marcos appears knocking the gun away and stabbing Lane in the stomach. Lane falls to his knees as Marcos backs away looking down at the blood covering the knife and his hand.

"How could this happen?"

Lane falls forward, dead as David and Cali check on Marcos who has dropped the knife.

"You ok, Marcos?"

"I thought I'd feel a lot better than this."

"Killing somebody never makes you feel good. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

The Sergeant and his partner show up, as they do their investigation two men show up.

"Cali."

Cali turns to find Vargas and his right hand man walking through the gates. She knows what he is here for and tries to keep David calm. She told everyone all about the bets Lane made and the looks on their faces show their fear for the situation.

"Mr. Vargas. May I have a moment to say goodbye?"

"No."

David steps up but Cali pushes him back shaking her head.

"You won't be needing it, because you are not going anywhere."

Cali looks perplexed at Vargas, so he explains.

"Cali, I have been impressed by you since I saw your first fight. When I realized it was you that Lane had kidnapped, I knew something had to be done. So I waited for the perfect moment to strike. Cali the only thing I want, is for you to live your life. You're free Cali, you belong to no one anymore."

Cali tries desperately to catch her breath at this new information, finally she shakes herself out of the daze and moves forward hugging Vargas. He returns the hug like a father would to his daughter, laughing. He holds her out at arms length and gives her a wink. He lets her go, snaps his fingers and his associate hands him a medium size black duffel bag.

"This is for you. Go, Cali. Live your life. If you ever need anything, please let me know. You. (Pointing to David) Take care of her. She's a special one."

"Yes Sir. I know. I will."

Vargas leaves and Cali jumps into David's arms hugging him tightly.

The Sergeant then walks out, he takes the knife and wipes it clean.

"No murder weapon, no case."

He then throws it into the bushes behind him, as the group of friends give him a smile.

"Time for you to go home, I think."

"We were just on our way to the airport."

"Good. I'll give you 5 minutes."

David starts, "Goodbye, Isabella. You take good care of Marcos, huh?"

As Isabella and Cali speak in Portugese, Marcos tells David how he feels.

"I don't belong in no orphanage."

"Yeah, you do. Hey, they can take a lot better care of you than I can. You got to make something of yourself, do something for the other kids."

"So you're going to forget us?"

"No, I'm not. I owe you my life. We're tied together forever, Marcos."

As Cali, David and Xian walk away they stop turning back to the kids. Isabella has a small tear running down her face, but Marcos smiles, "Later."

* * *

The three of them meet up with the two officers, "Traffic is pretty heavy now. Perhaps I should give you an escort, make sure you don't get lost again."

Xian smiles, "Sounds like a good idea."

"If we make good time, perhaps we can share a beer at the airport."

"Love to," David says squeezing Cali's hand.

"We've missed our flight. The next one is in 22 hours." Xian confesses.

The Sergeant laughs, "Then I guess we'll share a _lot _of beers."

* * *

When they get to the airport, they sit down at a table near the bar. The waitress comes over and the Sergeant orders a round of beers.

While they were talking Cali finally got curious over what was in the bag Vargas had given her. She unzipped the bag and right on top was her purse, containing her wallet, passport, cell phone, and everything she had thought she lost.

Under that was something Cali recognized, it was an evening gown Vargas had bought her to wear for a benefit she had accompanied him too. He said she looked like a Princess in it. It's a halter top, no back, the bottom of the dress starts just above her dimples on her butt. There is a cluster of diamonds between her breasts and two strips of diamonds halfway up on the straps that go around her neck. It is form fitting till it hits her hips then flares out slightly to flow around her legs to the ground. It is white with a beautiful purple design adorning the bottom starting at her hips.

She moves that aside and nearly drops the bag, the entire bottom is filled with money, a note resting on top.

'My dear Cali,

I hope you will put this all to good use. This is everything I have won on your fights and David's as well. It is only right that you two have it. I hope one day to see you fight again, and perhaps you may come visit me. Take care of each other. I will always be here for you.

Goodbye My Princess.'

Cali couldn't believe her eyes, this is not what she had expected to be in this bag. She put everything back leaving her purse out, and zipped it back up with a smile. Never judge a book by its cover, some people will surprise you.

* * *

Over the next year, David and Cali became closer than ever, all they had been through had made them so much closer. They thought the worst of times were over, that they could finally have a normal life together with their friends.

But they were wrong.


	9. A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Kickboxer nor any of its characters. I only own my original character Cali and anything else that seems out of place.**

**Thank you to those of you who have chosen to favorite or follow this story.**

**Reviews are always appreciated :)**

**xoxo Tiearney**

* * *

Two years after they had been reunited in Brazil, Tong Po surfaced again. He set out to get back at David for his dishonor, so he set him up for a crime. David was tried, convicted and sent to prison, leaving Cali and Xian to take care of things. Cali assures David she's not going anywhere. She writes to him everyday and goes to see him when she can.

Inside his cell, David has a picture of Cali on the wall. He sits at his desk writing a letter to her.

* * *

_'Dear Cali,_

_During my time away from you, I've learned more about the circumstances surrounding the death of my brothers at the hands of Tong Po. Tong Po… The same man that had me framed and sent to prison. It started with my brothers Eric and Kurt. Eric went to Thailand to fight their champion. He permanently crippled Eric by cheating. Kurt wouldn't take Eric back to the U.S. until he avenged the defeat. To prepare for his battle with Po, Kurt studied with the legendary Xian. After months of training, Kurt was ready to face Tong Po. Kurt won his fight. He avenged our brother and dishonored Po. Disgraced by his loss, Tong Po tracked my brothers down and shot them to death in an ambush. But killing my brothers was not enough, you know the rest but I want it written down. Po traveled to America to force me to fight him so he might regain his honor. Having quit fighting to teach, I wanted no part of this war. To force me into the ring, his men set fire to our gym, killing a young boy and nearly killing you too. Now I had no choice but to face the enemy. After winning that fight, I thought we'd seen the last of Tong Po. Then you and I fell in love again, started our school with Xian, and everything was wonderful, Cali… Until my arrest. But even that isn't enough. I've heard Tong Po's men, the same ones that framed me, may be after you. You must hide and remain safe until my release. I love you, Cali._

_David.'_

* * *

A red car carrying several men drive through the open gates of a compound in Mexico. The car pulls up to the front of the house squishing a snake curled in his path. A man gets out shouting at the woman in the backseat.

"Get out of the car. Come on!"

"I can walk!" Cali says struggling in the mans grasp, her hands tied tightly behind her back. She is wearing a white tank top of David's over a black bra, a blue jean skirt that hits at her mid thigh and she's barefoot.

"You'll walk when I tell you to walk."

The man grabs her by the hair leading her inside and to the top of a staircase, a bedroom lays below them.

"You see this. This is home. Ha ha! Let's go. Let's go pronto! Come on, baby."

"Asshole!"

The man behind them shouts, "Both of you shut the fuck up."

The man who holds her tells her, "You think you're so tough, you got a big boyfriend, and you're a champion fighter. (He shoves her into a chair) Get down!"

"Shut your fucking mouth. Take the cuffs off." The guy in charge says.

"You sure, amigo?"

"Just do it."

"Hey, you the boss-man."

He takes the cuffs off and Cali rubs her wrists, then the man starts laughing at her.

"Come on, baby. Like that, right?"

He runs his hand down Cali's face, she pulls back disgusted.

"No boyfriend's gonna save 'em now, huh?"

Cali grabs his right arm snapping the bones, the guy screams as Cali stands up and punches him in the face knocking him to the floor. The boss draws his gun and Cali hits him in the balls. Suddenly she is grabbed from behind, the guy using his good arm to trap hers behind her back.

"Let me tell you something! Listen to me, huh?! Only men got balls, you stupid bitch!"

Cali frees her left arm elbowing the man in the face, the boss fires his gun into the air from where he lays on the bed. It doesn't phase Cali, as the man charges her she blocks his punch and grabs him by the hair, smacking his head off the cement fireplace, snapping his neck.

Cali heads for the hallway only to find Tong Po coming down it towards her. She backpedals a step then swings at him, he blocks her punch, grabbing her arms, he knees her in the stomach dropping her to the floor.

"Hello again, Ms. Talon." He helps her up off the floor, "I hope that you had a pleasant trip crossing the border."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why am I here?"

"Do you remember what I said to you after the fight?"

"I didn't give a fuck then and I still don't now!"

"Who I am is the man that framed your boyfriend. As for what I said then was that David would pay, you're the payment. After I framed him, I thought it only right of me to make it up to him by taking care of his little girlfriend."

The boss man limps towards the door, "Go, Po."

Cali head butts Po then spits in his face, Po laughs licking her spit from his lips. He leans forward trying to kiss her, she tries to pull away as he pins her down to the bed. He uses a silk tie from his pocket to bind her wrists together. He rips open her shirt and licks her neck savoring the sound of her angry screams.

* * *

Back at the jail David receives a letter, he opens it walking back to his cell. Inside are several pictures of Cali, beaten, tied up and being raped. David sits down in his chair as the bell sounds for the cell doors to close. A letter in with the pictures states, 'Don't worry I'm taking good care of her. Your old friend Tong Po.' David gets pissed throwing the photos to the ground.

* * *

Outside in the yard, David is fighting another inmate while a crowd surrounds them. David beats him till two guards come out, David is thrown into solitary.

* * *

Later David is released and brought in hand cuffs to an interrogation room where a guy sits in a suit and glasses holding a file.

"It's been a long time, Sloan."

"Every time one of you assholes from the DEA shows up, my life takes a bad turn. What is it this time?"

"I don't blame you for being bitter."

"I get busted trying to bring a major dealer to the U.S. for trial-"

"You weren't supposed to kill him."

"Hey, it was him or me. Tong Po saw to that."

"That's not how the courts saw it."

"He's got my girlfriend, Casey. It's been 2 years. She's probably dead."

"Maybe you can do something about it. In the last 5 years, Tong Po has become the most powerful drug lord in Mexico. He's got a damn fortress in the desert. The DEA has been trying to take him out the last 3 years, and has come up empty. We can't get close, but you might."

"Yeah."

"Every Day of the Dead, Tong Po invites all the top fighters from around the world to compete at his compound. The winner takes on Po for a million bucks."

"So the agency needs me again and just like that, I'm out of here."

"It's all been arranged. Po's men in here will be made to think that you're in solitary again. You'll compete in the tournament- if you qualify, that is- under an assumed identity. Remember, if Po recognizes you, you're dead."

"It's been a lot of hard years since Tong Po's seen me."

"Remember, we know you want to rescue your girlfriend. We think that's fine. The prime mission here is the elimination of Po."

"I'll kill him."


End file.
